Harmony Parking Lot
by D.I.YOrgasm
Summary: Inuyasha is a nineteen year old rebel without a cause. That is until he stumbles into a new town and meets the girl of his dreams, but all is not what appears to be in this town.
1. Whiskey is My Kind of Lullaby

A/N: Imagine this dear reader I'm swiveling in my chair in a small room in the basement with the door closed and lights turned off. The only light is the one coming off of the computer screen and as I drink my coke I look to see what is currently going on with my other stories and if anyone on my favorites list had updated since a few minutes ago when I last checked. As I scroll down and see that nothing has change I begin to try and come up with a new story. I am not expecting much to come out of it, mainly it is just to keep myself amused seeing as there is no night life tonight with most of my friends getting ready for the upcoming school year or trying to rid themselves of a hangover and recluse themselves from the party the night before. I am absolutely bored and realized that if anyone was to come over and see me in this state they would think I was some freak since the room was void of noise except for my brothers band's song Black Snake Moan coming out of the speakers. Yes it would look as if I was yet another person without a life living off of caffeine and the internet. The only thing that does spark in my mind is that I need another story to write other wise I am doomed to be bored for the rest of the night. Why I tell you this before I start the story is simply to humor myself and to warn you that this story may end up a great piece of work or a disaster that was solely created to keep me busy. So as I attempt to amuse myself I hope that you bare with me and maybe out of spur craziness you will perhaps end up liking it. Well enough with my ramblings and on with the show!

Throw up. That is what I woke up too, another rough night getting drunk and winding up in some abandoned parking lot. This is what happens when no one drinks with me...I wind up on the other side of town covered in my own fucking puke and two empty bottles of jack...it's a shame I was hoping to rid my mouth of the rancid puke taste with more whiskey.

I shrugged and got back up to my feet. The world was spinning, but I staggered on. Exactly where was I going to go...hell if I knew. All I know is that I always manage to find some place to call home even if it's just for a few days.

So I staggered around the city looking for a place to go. Eventually I wound up in an alley. Man I really out did myself this time the spins were so bad that I realized that I wasn't even walking straight anymore, but in circles. So I slumped to the ground . This will be home for tonight.

Yeah I was just another diseased outcast of society. Living on the streets and getting fucked up every night. If I got bored with the town I was in I would just hitch a ride out. What people called dead beats I called my friends. This was my life...where I came from and who my family was doesn't matter that was a life I left long ago and I never cared enough to look back.

"Hey buddy! Get on out of here!" I had been spotted by a cop.

"Fuck off...I'm drunk." I grumbled rolling back on my side. The cop didn't like my answer very much and gave me a nudge with his boot.

"Get the fuck up you piece of shit!" His yell was enough to get me to grown in agony.

"You don't have to yell piggy." Now I don't possess any respect for authority and I could have moved and been nice about it, but if I was nice than I wouldn't be where I am. So I continued down my path to pissing him off.

"I said get up!" And with that his nudge became a full on kick to the stomach.

"You know piggy you kick like a pussy." Not a clever comeback I know, but this guy was obviously a brain dead jock back in the day and being called a pussy to him was like a racial slur. He grew red in the face and whipped out his club. So copper wants to play does he. I smirked.

"You piece of shit!" He yelled and came down on me with his club. It was a direct hit. While clenching my teeth I let out a smile.

"That all you got really?" I figured that a night in jail wouldn't be so bad hell it was a place to sleep, but before we got to that point the cop let out all his aggression. I was pretty bruised and maybe even a little sore, but I got some sick amusement out of it. Driving a cop to the point where he just wants you dead can almost be flattering. He finally calmed down and put the cuffs on my wrists I didn't fight him on it, no reason to get myself into anymore trouble.

As we took the trip 'downtown' a killer pain in my stomach developed and then in an instant the back of the cop car was filled with vomit. When I lifted my head up we had stopped and the cop had a look of disgust on his face. The cop dragged me out of the car and threw me in the cell...I smiled to myself that cop will always remember me, the smell never fully goes away.

The cell was cold and uncomfortable, but to me it felt like a palace compared to the dumpster that I was using as a pillow before. I wasn't worried about warrants or being kept here more than a night it is easy to slip by when you have no past and use another person's name.

Morning had come and the cop from last night opened the cage with a grunt. I walk back to freedom and am handed a pink piece of paper with a judge order, court bullshit. I figure that the cop knows that I won't be attending that event in my honor. Well time to meet someone with a new pretty name I can borrow.

I was back on the streets and while I look around at my surroundings I find myself growing bored. Hmm...Looks like I need a new dead beat town to wreak havoc on. With a sigh I stick my hands in my pockets and walk over to the apartment building that held my shit. The steps were a pain in the ass...and once I reached the door and knocked I remembered why I didn't stay the night...the door opened and a woman appeared.

"Where the hell have you been!" She cried....god why the psychos. What do I always get the psychopaths.

"Jail cell." I shrugged stepping into the apartment.

"That is bullshit! You were with another girl weren't you!" The girl was really stepping boundaries now.

"Even if I was why would it matter? We aren't together." The girl was now holding back cries.

"You can just go back to your whore!" This girl was fucking nuts I grabbed my bag and left leaving her in psycho realm.

Once I got to the bus station I went into the bathroom and changed. It was nice not having puke covered clothing. I threw on my studded jacket and walked back outside and looked at the bus schedule. I tried to find one that would take me far from this place. I looked at my options it seemed just simpler to leave it up to my luck. I flipped a quarter, when it turned up heads I knew which direction to go.

The bus pulled around about ten minutes after I decided which one to go on. I got on and waved goodbye to the shitty town and was on my way to yet another new life. The bus was filed with your regular scum and runaways. All of them completely isolated in their own thoughts and pointless lives. I saw a young girl no older than fourteen with a back pack besides her and a face that was hung up in the clouds. I saw her clothing and I already knew that she wouldn't last long out on her own at least the girl that got on this bus wouldn't be the same one once she was off it. She would either run back home or turn out to be like so many others who run away. She would be your regular old druggy looking for her next fix to forget about her reasons for leaving home in the first place.

Then there was your average hobo man the guy smelled like piss and vinegar. I don't have a home either, but you don't see me rotting in my own filth. I simply learned a long time ago that when you don't have a home you use charm and a drop of manipulation and usually it helps get you by.

Looking at all these faceless people made me find relief in knowing that I wasn't like any of them. You may say that I have a superiority complex hell you can say whatever you like, but all that matters is what I think and I think humans are sacks of filth and waste.

It was a long ride to where I was heading. Filled with countryside and highways. I could never imagine living anywhere but a city. Living in a small town would drive me crazy no night life, no concerts, no drugs what could a guy of my nature do. I don't see how people can do it having simple lives consisted around farming and all that crap, I would grow bored and pray for death. Now my life isn't all spectacle and wonder I mean I find it to suite my liking. I go out I take drugs and I get drunk, hey as the song goes I'm a punk. I found my life to be the simplest yet hardest to come by. I'm always on the move and couch surfing is an art in itself with the whole making friends part and then outstaying my welcome until I move onto someone else's couch. It takes time and then there is spanging for the money that supplies my addictions which takes even more time.

But this life was perfect for me I don't give a fuck what everyone else thinks about it. I don't have to worry about stupid responsibilities and helping out the community. My community doesn't like your community we are the community of outcast's lowlifes' anarchists, ECT. We do whatever the fuck we want and we have each other to rely on. That was the life I found to take pleasure in. I guess I'm just a heartless bastard that way.

The ride was taking forever we had spent four hours in this hot bus and I was ready for some fresh air. It finally took an exit and soon after that I was in another city filled with sky scrapers and street corners. When I got off the bus I began walking around seeing the sights.

I walked into the first bar I saw and asked for my old #7. The amber liquid felt nice going down my throat. The guy I was sitting next to seemed kind of interesting too he had black hair pulled back into a pony tail and a studded vest with patches of the Vandals, Adicts, Adolescents, Toy Dolls, Cock Sparrer, Leftover Crack, and even Oxymoron on it. By my gathering this kid was alright.

I was almost surprised that he was the one who decided to start conversation.

"Hey I don't think I've seen you around here before? What chapter are you in?" He asked with a smile.

"Eh, not really any back in the day I was part of PCP." I said drinking down my Jack. PCP for those who didn't know which I am not really surprised stands for Pacific Coast Pirates.

"Really you're a long way from there aren't you." He grinned.

"Yeah I was a kid back when I was with them. I see them now and then whenever I feel like stopping by those parts you know." I shrugged and ordered another round.

"Yeah I know how it is, by the way the name's Miroku." He outstretched his arm...I was almost taken back at his gesture it had been so long since I formally introduced myself to anyone but I returned the gesture.

"Inuyasha."

"So Inuyasha what brings you to a dump like this?"

"Eh, got bored with the last town thought this might be interesting place to squat for awhile."

"I see so you don't have a place to stay then?" Was this guy for real usually the only ones who offered me a place right off the bat were horny girls who had no idea how fucking retarded they were.

"Well no."

"Well then you should come with me?"

"What an offer to give to someone you don't even know. "

"Eh we're all part of the same family...after all I hold true that punk is about unity." Miroku paid the bill and I followed.

"So how old are you really?" Miroku asked while we walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction in which I came.

"19...how'd you know?" I asked. This guy was fucking weird.

"I've been around the block a few times, plus you don't look much older than me and the bar we were just in always gives a hand out to minors." Miroku laughed.

Miroku's loft was only two blocks from the bar we were just at. His apartment sat on top of a music venue called, the "Wind Tunnel". It was a pretty nice venue from what I could see the stage was huge and there was a balcony over looking it with a bar.

"What type of club is this?" I asked as we walked through it to get to the elevator that led to Miroku's place.

"It's mine." Miroku grinned.

"Nice..." I said looking around and seeing posters plastered all over the back wall.

The elevator was nestled behind the stage and when you stepped in it you felt like it would break at any moment plunging you to your death. When we entered Miroku's loft it was the biggest apartment I had ever seen. The one room to the left of the kitchen without a door was what Miroku called the "Zen" room, known to the rest of the world as the living room and the room next to that was the bathroom. On the other side of the loft was a hallway with five bedrooms.

"Geeze Miroku how many people live here?"

"Just me right now, but I have a lot of friends who stop by." He said shrugging then he took me into a room which was right next to his. "You can take this room and if you need anything I'll be right next door." He smiled and left me.

I went over to the bed and fell back fuck it was best the feeling in the world to be on a bed not someone's couch, or floor, or a cold jail sell cot. It took me about two seconds before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stretched letting out a deep yawn. She threw off the warm comfort of her sheets and went over to her closet.

"What to wear?" She thought and stared at all the clothes hung up in her closet, but they all seemed dull and unexciting. Eventually she just gave out a sigh and put on a sweater and jeans.

As she peered over at her clock she realized she was late for school, again. How many times did this have to happen before she would get the hint to not press snooze a billion times before she wakes up.

Kagome rushed out of her house and ran as fast as she could to school. To bad for her that the final bell had already rung and was ten minutes late to class. She mumbled and went over to the attendance office.

"Here Kagome I already filled out your note to class." The lady at the desk smiled.

"Thanks Joyce. One of these days I'll manage to make it early." Kagome smiled taking the note and making her way to the classroom.

As soon as she entered her first class her teacher held out her hand to except the note excusing Kagome's absence. she went over to her seat which was right next to her best friend Sango, Sango was tall and had long black hair always pulled back behind her ears. She was wearing her studded band jacket a Rancid shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Another late night?" Sango smiled.

"You have no idea...I was studying all night for my English test."

"Wow Kag. We haven't even been in school three weeks and you already have a test."

"Well my English teacher is a hard ass and I need an A or else..."

"Yeah, yeah....I know or else your parents will be disappointed and blah blah blah...you are so weird Kagome. You are the only person I know and I think exists that will listen to bands like GBH and Chaos UK yet you still give a damn about school." Sango shook her head.

"I know, but if I want to leave this town I have to get good grades so my parents can pay for my car and plus there is college I mean I don't want to end up a bum in the streets." Kagome sighed.

"College is a another year away let loose a bit huh."

"I wish I could."

"There is no could there is either you will or you refuse." Sango said looking at her friend in which Kagome met her gaze with a glare of her own

Kagome was considered to be an outcast, her best friends were all skins and punks and their life was based around drugs, sex, and their version of Rock N Roll. . Meanwhile Kagome was a virgin, smoked only pot and cigarettes, and drinking was only a once in awhile thing fearing what would happen if her parents found out.

You would think that Kagome may be a 'poseur', but the thing about her is she knew that the way you became a 'punk' was not to label it to your forehead instead you embrace the life style and music. She knew you didn't just one day wake up and become one you just grow into it from the first time you listen to Dead Kennedy's to when you have a full collection of Dead Kennedy's, Combat 84, Sham 69, and various other punk records. Besides Kagome didn't consider herself to be anyone other than Kagome. She was a 3.0 student who didn't give a damn about what other people thought of her. She did what she liked. If it wasn't for a possible car hanging over her, she would get drunk every weekend and not worry about what she got into.

"Kagome, are you listening to me!"

"Huh...sorry Sango I spaced out for a second what were you saying?"

"Come on Kagome you are exhausted! You haven't even gone to a concert since school began. Can you do me one favor and come to the Wind Tunnel with me tonight?" Sango pleaded giving her friend the puppy dog face.

"Sango...sigh...alright I will. Besides it's Friday and I am so ready for something to drink!" Kagome smiled.

"Sango! Kagome! You two be quiet or I'll separate you two!" The teacher threatened. Sango and Kagome just smiled and went back to paying attention to the day's lesson...well Kagome did, Sango continued her doodle from yesterday. The rest of the day went by with much anticipation for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Inuyasha how'd you sleep?" Miroku asked coming into the loft with an arm full of groceries.

"Good...I haven't slept like that in a long ass time." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I imagine so when I left you were still asleep at that was at three."

"What can I say I'm not much for the daylight hours."

"That's good tonight there are about ten bands lined up the last band doesn't even play till one."

"Man you have a sweet gig going on Miroku..."

"Yeah, plus I'm never really low on booze." He smirked.

"How is it possible that you have that great bar downstairs? Don't you have to be 22 to be able to have a bar?"

"My friend there is nothing you can't get when you're good at playing the system." Miroku smirked and rubbed his finger nails on his collar.

This guy was fucking amazing....weird and really perverted, but hell he had some of the same make ups as me and some balls. This was one hell of a place to be, I think I may stay here a good while. Doesn't seem as repetitive as the last town. I dug through the fridge and came across some Pabst....this is definitely heaven compared to some of the scum towns I've been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bands started pouring in around seven and I sat at the wonderful bar while Miroku helped the guys set up. It's beautiful Miroku said to the bartender that I was allowed to get free fucking drinks! And man I will take advantage of every moment of it. People were lining up outside waiting for one of the staff members to let them in.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you manage the door? Just until one of our guys shows up." Fuck I have to actually do work...this is bullshit...I got off my bar stool and wandered down the stairs and over to the booth set up next to the door. A swarm of people came in handing me five dollars for a stamp. It took me awhile to get the swing of it, but eventually I got the hang of it. My favorite part was turning assholes away fucking idiots who tried to con their way in. Ha no one was going to get past me without paying. Sure it is completely hypocritical of me, but I don't give a shit they aren't me. If I was one of them I would have gotten my way through by now.

I noticed the next girls up were pretty hot. One wore a black mini skirt with fishnets underneath and combat boots while wearing a tank top with cheetah print and man her boobs were right at eye level. The other one was taller and wore jeans and a Rancid shirt with a studded jacket.

"You're new?" The tall one said looking at me with an eye brow raised.

"Just pitching in...I live upstairs with the guy that runs this place." That will get them chicks love a guy who has connections.

"Ok...anyway we're friends of Miroku's so you can just stamp us and let us in." Damn the tall one was pushy.

"Sorry no can do ladies, no one gets by me without paying." I leaned back in my chair putting my heads behind my back.

"Look I've had a long ass day and just need a drink and we helped Miroku set up this place so let us in!" The short one roared...man she was a stubborn one. If I ever was going to fuck her I would have to duck tape her mouth shut.

"Sorry girls...no go." I waved them by and they rolled their eyes.

"Miroku!" They both screamed killing my ears. Miroku took a break from the sound check and came over to the door.

"What's up guys! Kagome you came!" Miroku embraced his friend smelling her neck as he let go. What a fucking dog.

"You actually know them?" I asked feeling like a slight ass.

"Yeah they are two of my best friends....oh sorry I should have mentioned that they don't have to pay or get carded. Anyway you don't have to watch the door anymore Jaken came in." Miroku smiled and walked away with his two friends around each arm.

What a lucky motherfucker two hot punk ass chicks on each arm...fuck.

I got up from the seat and went back over to the bar and sat down in the bar stool I dubbed to be mine and ordered a nice cold beer. A girl's sigh came over from the seat next to mine and as I turned to look I saw that it had been the short chick from the door.

"Hey bartender why don't you get the lady a mojito." I said. Yeah I'm smooth this girl will be naked screaming my name in no time.

"Well if it's going to be on your tab why don't you order me something harder. How bout you get me a glass of whiskey." Damn...this girl was amazing.

"So what's your name?" I smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi yours?"

"Inuyasha." I smiled. The bartender sat down the drinks.

"Well Inuyasha, I'll see you around." And with that she left going back down the stairs and getting lost in the crowd.

Kagome huh her name sent shivers down my side...damn...and to think she is friends with Miroku...I am going to get that girl. I already know that she will be mine. I smiled to myself.

I went over to the railing the band that was playing really knew how to play. The crowd was going wild too, I've never seen so many skankers out on a floor at once unless it was a major concert. This place was going to be my playground. As I looked out over the crowd I spotted Kagome and her friend dancing with each other. It really got me going seeing a chick skank and hold her own with the mosh pit.

I went downstairs and made my way through the crowd and stumbled upon Miroku dancing with Kagome. God damn of course she would be Miroku's girl. I shook my head and decided to fuck it and went into the mosh pit. The energy was fucking amazing if I didn't mention it before. Miroku came up and took me around in head lock.

"Hey man!" I said laughing as we took over the pit.

"What?"

"I said hey!" The music was blasting making it harder than shit to hear anyone. I gave up trying to talk to Miroku and continued to jump around and skank.

Miroku gave me a heads up to follow him to the back where it wasn't so loud.

"Hey what were you saying before?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing. Say are you dating that hot Kagome girl?"

"Fuck I wish man I wish...but hell I wouldn't know who to choose from...Kagome or Sango." His friend shrugged.

"Yeah...but Kagome is so fucking hot man."

"Looks like someone likes her outside of me." Miroku winked.

"You have no idea I would fuck her for a month straight."

"And that is where you're fucked man she is a virgin."

"No fucking way really?" A girl like that a virgin! Fucking right she probably just said that to keep Miroku away.

"Yeah...but you know you two are kind of a like."

"Really and how is that?"

"You both are stubborn as hell...man those high school girls, they got me in a head spin how bout you?" Miroku sighed.

"High school?" Shit no more bad news.

"Yeah man Sango and Kagome are both 16." My heart was fucking shattered god damn a virgin and underage...there must be a way around it...fuck.

"Worried Inuyasha?"

"Feh...I just don't like the bullshit charge of sagitory rape."

"Well Kagome's mom and dad aren't really people who do that sort of thing...I wouldn't worry, but I would definitely not think of her as a one night stand."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Cause I would go and kick your ass...plus she has gone through some rough guys...one fucker even abused her...man when that went down the tube the entire chapter went after him."

"Nah man I don't hurt girls at lest I try not too." I just imagined being chased out of town by all the punk fuckers at the venue...not a good sight I tell you.

Sango and Kagome walked over to us. God she was even hotter now that she was sweating.

"Hey Miroku we are going to head out." Kagome said hugging her friend. Damn...there goes my chances of making my move tonight.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked pouting a little.

"Yeah I have to get home parents ya know." Kagome said. I could smell the booze radiating off of her.

The girls went outside and that is when I knew I had to say something I couldn't wait till the next show to try and get close to her.

I hurried outside and heard screams off in the distant. Fuck...Kagome! I ran...usually if this was any other chick I would ignore the pleading screams, but the fact that it could be Kagome made me grit my teeth and clench my fists. I ran faster following the screams. I found Kagome being thrown to the ground and a guy standing over her licking his lips and then picking her up and pinned her against the cold stone of the building. That sick motherfucker!

I ran over to him and let it all out I ripped him off of her and tackled him to the ground beating him repeatedly. I smashed his head to the ground and blood poured began to pour out of his skull profusely. The guy tried to run away but I threw him across the parking lot. I went up to Kagome and she was in tears.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"I think so..." She manage to say between sobs. As she looked up at me fear set in her face.

"What is it Kagome?" I asked trying to come off as nice as possible.

"You have ears!"

"No really..." I rolled my eyes.

"No...you have fuzzy ears." Ah shit...fuck, fuck...shit! God damn it I'm an idiot!

"Inuyasha...thanks for saving me." I looked back at her in shock she was calm again.

"Yeah well you know, I couldn't have you get raped." She blushed and then kissed the side of my cheek. It was hard to refrain from just taking her there in the parking lot, but this girl I knew was more special than any chick I had ever been with.

"Sango is locked in the trunk...I better go get her." Kagome said still blushing...I had her...she was going to be all mine. She left me looking back again once again as she went towards the car.

What a fucking girl. I went back into the venue and started drinking again all the while my mind never leaving the thought of her.


	2. NO TRESPASSING! Waltz

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story and its chapters are based off of the songs written by Pat the Bunny A.K.A Johnny Hobo. Anyway enjoy ^^

I woke up with the worse hangover of my life. It didn't help that a bust had occurred across the streets and the cop cars decided to park right below my window. I felt sorry for whatever bastard the fuzz was trying to crack down upon. However the bust across the street didn't stop me from whipping out a pipe and lighting up. The head ache was slightly relieved thanks to the wonders of pot. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, but pot is a great healer. I then felt a twist in my stomach and fuck I ran as fast as I could to the toilet and emptied the entire contents of my stomach.

As I pulled my head out of the toilet and fell to the side I felt relief wash over me. I laid on my side and drifted back to sleep my arms still hugging the toilet. I awoke when I heard Miroku barge into the bathroom.

"So how is your date with the toilet?" Miroku smirked sitting down on the rim of the bathtub.

"You don't have to yell...asshole." I groaned...wishing the world was like a silent film minus the background music. Miroku shook his head and patted me on the back making vomit rise up into my mouth. I put my head back into the toilet and Miroku just laughed and went back out.

I stumbled back to bed and tried to sleep the hangover off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome!"

"Mom please...I'll be awake in a few more minutes.." Kagome mumbled trying to fall back asleep.

"Kagome wake up and pay attention!" Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she wasn't in her bed at all, but had fallen asleep on her desk in calculus.

"Sorry...I had a lot of homework last night on top of work." Kagome whispered slightly ashamed.

"So did many other students and you do not see the determined falling asleep. So please if you find my class so boring that you need to sleep than you can escort yourself to the principles office."

"Yes Mr. Mish, I won't let it happen again." Kagome resituated herself and tried hard to pay attention.

When the bell rang for lunch Kagome hurried to get out of the dingy classroom. She went to her and Sango's locker and saw her friend was already waiting for her.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome waved.

"Hey Kagome..." Sango replied meekly. Something was wrong usually her friend was always in good spirits and hated showing any emotion in public.

"Sango what is the matter?" Kagome asked as she came up besides her friend.

"I got kicked out...that's why I wasn't in first period today...I was packing up my shit." Sango looked down at the ground.

"What happened Sango?" Kagome asked pulling her out into the courtyard into their spot that was far from the other tables.

"My dad found my stash...and that was the last straw. He said I was a disappointment to him and that he would rather think of me as his little daughter who died than to face what I've become. When he asked why I was home so late on Friday and told him about that psycho...he just acted like he didn't even hear me. It's bullshit..." Sango's words trailed off as tears developed.

"Oh Sango!" Kagome pulled her friend into a bear hug. The rest of the group started to come over with their food and hurried over when they saw that Sango was down.

"What the hell is wrong with Sango?" A relatively tall guy with long bangs and a black Mohawk asked with a deep concerned face.

"Hey Kouga...Sango's dad kicked her out." Kagome said over her distressed friend's shoulder.

"What a fucker it's alright Sango, hey you have us to rely on." A kid named Skunk said as Sang unburied her face from Kagome's shoulder and wiped the tears away. By then everyone was at the table; there was Skunk, a tall kid with a long black hair with a strip of red down the middle and really skinny. Then there was Hojo, who was part of a rockabilly, ska scene and wore checkered suspenders with his red flannel skinny jeans with a regular t-shirt and hat slightly tilted, and of course Kouga who was mentioned before

"You can stay with me. After all my parents love you." Kagome smiled rubbing Sango's back.

"Thanks Kagome, but I don't want to intrude." Her friend smiled.

"Sango you live at my house pretty much already." Kagome laughed.

The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about more lighter subjects such as; an argument over GG Allin half of the group considered his music to be filth and lacking artistic value, while the other half said that he was making music that was purposely meant to blow peoples minds and offend and within his antics he was indeed an artist to some extent. That argument ended when Sango got upset at one of Hojo's points and began speak singing "Don't Talk to Me" one of her favorite GG Allin songs. Then there was a few laughs thrown in between and talk over the previous weekend events.

"So what the hell were guys doing last Friday?" Kagome asked accusingly at Skunk, Hojo, and Kouga.

"Zombie fest was Friday. It was fun but not as good as last years." Kouga replied.

"Well if you guys had gone to the Wind Tunnel than maybe I wouldn't have wound up in a trunk!" Sango bursted.

"God Sango what sick freak did you hook up with this time." Skunk rolled his eyes.

"None...he just threw me in there while he tried to get after Kagome, but this guy who is living with Miroku who went to Kagome's rescue...he was totally making the moves on Kagome." Sango nudged her friend while the color was flushed from Kouga's face.

"Sango...do we really have to talk about that...I could have handled it." Kagome said looking past her friends.

"Are you alright Kagome! Who is this guy that is living with Miroku?" Kouga interrupted.

"She's fine Kouga. Anyway it is some guy named Inuyasha he was pretty cute and only three years older....oh but don't worry Kouga you still have a shot with Kagome." Sango said as if Kagome wasn't even sitting right next to her let alone in the same proximity. Kagome blushed and Kouga's color returned making him gain some confidence as he moved closer to Kagome.

"Uh guys we should probably go inside." Hojo said holding out his hand as a rain drop fell. As everyone's attention turned towards him thunder clouds started to roll in and not even a few minutes later the sunny sky had turned into a gray downpour. Everyone ran inside and had made it just in time for the bell to ring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the school day was full of agonizing boredom. But as soon as freedom rang excitement rushed through Kagome's body. She found Sango with her stuff by the locker and the two took off to Kagome's house.

"Hey Mom?" Kagome yelled as she took out the key from the door.

"I'm in the kitchen Kagome." Her Mom replied.

When the two girls went into the kitchen, Kagome's mother greeted them both with a hug. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were kids. Sango's mother died when she was very young and her father did what he could, but the death of his wife and raising a rambunctious little girl was hard for him so Kagome's mother always made sure to treat Sango as one of her own. Besides Sango's father had drowned all his sorrows into the bottle and work leaving hardly anytime for Sango or her younger brother Kohaku

"So girls how was school? Kagome how is your grade coming along in calculus?" Her mother asked with her warm smile.

"Well school was alright I have a B in calculus...but Mom...I have to ask you a really important favor." Kagome said hesitating a little.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mom said with concern.

"Well, Sango's dad kicked her out....can she stay with us?" Kagome took a deep breath and Sango looked off in the distant both girls worried about what the answer would be.

"Oh that brute why on earth did he kick you out!" Her mother lashed.

"He said I was a disappointment....and that he would rather remember me from when I was a kid than how I am now." Sango said trying to keep the tears from falling. Kagome's mom just opened her arms and gave the young girl a hug comforting her the way only mothers can.

"Oh Sango...your dad just doesn't understand you. Of course you can stay here you are always welcome." Sango let out a sniffle and then wiped away the tears.

"Thank you." Sango smiled still wiping the tears from her face and Kagome's mother just nodded and went back to cooking.

The girls went upstairs to Kagome's room and Sango sat her bag by the cot that was always set up for when she would stay with them.

"Kagome I want to thank you again for letting me live here with you my only other option would have been moving in with Miroku...and I don't think I could handle having him hit on me day and night." Sango giggled.

"I know god. He is a great friend, but wow he is a serious pervert." Kagome added.

"But how about that knew roommate of his." Sango said grinning.

"He is cute...but...say Sango...this is going to sound weird, but you know when we were captured did you see anything strange about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her words sounding unsure.

"Strange?" Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"You know changing eye color...furry ears on top of his head?"

"No...but I was in the trunk of a car remember...what do you mean furry ears?" Sango had a complex look on her face.

"Well like dog ears...I know it sounds weird maybe I just drank too much." Kagome quickly shooed the thought away and waved her friend to forget the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Inuyasha how are you feeling now that you are fully awake?" Miroku asked while I lit up a cigarette.

"Feh...alright I guess." I said inhaling the nicotine and then slowly letting the smoke escape my lips.

"Miroku what the hell do you do when you don't work downstairs?" A question I asked just to keep me entertained...what his answer was didn't really matter, but hell I was getting tired of sitting up here trying to get rid of the hangover.

"I used to have a band, but my guitarist fucking quit and decided to go to college and I don't know it went down from there." Miroku sighed.

"Yeah man I know how that goes, back before I decided to move around I played with a ska band and man having eight kids trying to make it to practice and have no one get pissed off at each other was the hardest fucking thing."

"Really fuck man ska is hard shit. What did you play?"

"Guitar and vocals. What about you Miroku?"

"Rhythm guitar and vocals...haha what do you know. If you want man we can go jam downstairs. I always have my gear set up." Miroku didn't even leave the decision up to me he took me by the arm and down we went. I was in awe as I saw him pick up a Pete Dee Signature Shecter guitar.

"Dude...how did you score that!" I said looking at the beautiful body work.

"Ha I got some friends." That Miroku always being mysterious and leaving you to put the pieces together.

I walked up the steps onto the stage and picked up a Les Paul Epiphone. Which was heavy as fuck. Jeeze there is a reason I didn't buy one they have a beautiful sound, but man the weight will give your shoulders such an ache after playing it for a full set.

The jam session actually went well, Miroku knew most of what I played and if he didn't he could catch on after a short run through. We played songs like 'Meltdown' by Citizen Fish, 'Yelling in My Ear' by Operation Ivy and even 'Life is Pain' by Leftover Crack plus a few others. We played for hours and it felt great having a guitar in my hands again. One of the things I regret about when I left home was leaving my 'baby' sitting in my room to never be touched by me again. Oh god was she beautiful too her black finish shined and the clarity of her sound...she played had edge on her too. The distortion that would run through her oh fuck...I wish that I could get her back.

The jam session had worn me out, but damn I was glad for it. Playing that guitar had reminded me how much I missed playing and how much I had missed being in a band. I sat over by the bar wiping the sweat off of my forehead.

"So Inuyasha, you are a really good musician." Miroku said chugging a glass of water.

"Thanks, what are you getting at Miroku?" Enough pussy footing around if you want me in a band just say it.

"Well I'm looking for someone to take over guitar and shit, and I thought you would maybe take up that position." Miroku smirked.

"You are perfectly capable of it aren't you?" I looked over at Miroku with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but hell I prefer the singing more you know." I didn't touch it I just said alright and that was the end of it Miroku got on his phone and talked to a guy named "Skunk" and some other people and set it all up.

The week ran on blustering and raining like a bitch, but Miroku's project had turned out surprisingly alright, but there was one asshole thrown in to the mix and his name was Kouga...he was an idiot and sure he could drum, but that wasn't much of a feat. There was just something about this guy that drove me fucking crazy. I wanted to bash him over the head with an amp. Everyone else seemed alright, the one called Skunk was pretty rowdy and had a great feel for the bass. He was great to bullshit with too. Then there was just one trumpet player to give the band a little bit of a different feel and he was named Hojo...but I called him Hoagie...his name reminded me of the fucking food and he was strangely polite.

Our first show was Saturday night and fuck I was ready to shred, Miroku said that Sango and Kagome both would be in attendance. Who doesn't love a musician this would get Kagome's attention...I would have her liking me in no time at all. This town really wasn't so bad...I hadn't been in a group like this since I was sixteen. This place had a different feel from the other places and by the time I was done with it, it was going to be turned into ruins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome what time did Miroku say to be there?" Sango asked piling through her clothes.

"Six." Kagome said applying the last bit of eyeliner to her right eye, "So Sango how do I look?"

"Wow Kagome, I'm surprised at you getting so dressed up." Her friend remarked looking at her Germs shirt altered to fit a girl and her black pants with chains coming off. She even put on her jacket which was a real rarity these days.

"I know...I just..."

"You want to impress Inuyasha or Kouga right...can't choose can you." Sango laughed.

"NO! I don't know Inuyasha and Kouga is like a brother...I just hadn't worn this outfit in a while." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Riight I believe you...not!"

"Oh yeah Sango, what about Miroku we both know you love that pervert!" Kagome stuck her tongue out jestingly. Sango gave her friend a glare and then threw a pillow at her in which Kagome retaliated and threw one of her stuffed animals.

The girls finished getting ready and went over to the car that Kagome's parents had actually let her borrow. Kagome blasted Against All Authority with the windows rolled down and really blasted it when the song All Ages Show Tonight came on. Sango and Kagome both sang at the top of their lungs and Sango threw her fist outside the window. Cars drove by disapprovingly but when a person started yelling at Sango at a red light, Sango threatened their life as she took out a pair of brass knuckles and the car sped off before the light had even changed to green nearly hitting an oncoming truck.

They pulled into the parking lot behind the Wind Tunnel building and arm in arm they went on their way to the front. There was the usual big line waiting outside but they pushed through and came to the front, when a new comer had tried to protest she was told to shut up by one of the other regulars.

They were the first ones in outside of the bands. Miroku was testing the microphone when he saw the two girls enter. He jumped off the stage and was followed by Hojo, Skunk, and Kouga.

"Hey Kagome here to see me play." Kouga said his ego beginning to fill the room.

"Yeah I'm glad that you Skunk, Miroku, and Hojo are all back in a band together, but I really want to see how Inuyasha does!" Kagome said excitedly. Ego now departing in 3...2...1.

"Kagome...please I have been in a band with him for a week and he isn't all that great." Kouga snorted.

"Inuyasha is probably one of the best guitar players I have ever met!" Miroku smiled not hearing what Kouga had previously said, "In fact Kagome, you should go talk to him he just got done tuning his guitar." Miroku sent his dashing smile and scooted his friend over in the direction of the stage which Inuyasha was occupying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There she is! Fuck she is coming towards me...oh fuck...ugh...make conversation you idiot!

"Hey..." I leaned back against an amp, but it slowly skid backwards nearly sending me off of my feet. Real smooth retard.

"Hi...so you are playing with Miroku huh...he says you are a really good guitar player." She smiled...man that smile.

"Yeah...well I had a lot of time to kill as a kid. Guitar was just something to pass the time by." Why was I acting so weird...god damn it man keep it together!

"Yeah...I know how that is. Singing was a lot like that for me too, and Skunk has really helped me come along a great deal with bass." I couldn't believe it she sings and plays bass too...stop the search I found my girl.

"Why don't you start a band?"

"I don't know it is hard being a fucking girl trying to be in a band let alone a punk band." She sighed.

"Ha I've seen it happen. Ever heard of Vice Squad, Distillers, or Tsunami Bomb."

"Yeah, yeah, but they are the lucky ones. Most people around here are already in bands or don't like having chicks in the band, too much drama not that I blame them." She let out a laugh.

"I would be in a band with you." She let out a blush and propped herself onto the stage letting her feet dangle off of it and I sat down next to her. I was almost there I could feel it.

"Hey Kagome! Come take a shot with me before we get on stage!" Kouga shouted by the stairs. Kagome then acknowledged her friend and jumped off and went over to Kouga...of course he had to ruin the perfect opportunity...fucking bastard.

I picked up my guitar and messed around with it making sure it was in tune and also nothing was happening yet so it gave me something to do. Miroku gave a nod at the guy holding up the door and he replied by opening the door in which a swarm of people pushed their way through just like they had done the first concert I saw here.

I watched Miroku round up Skunk, Hoagie, and fuck face and headed towards his position on stage. People had already staked out spots in front, this was the biggest crowd I think I've ever played too. The feeling was indescribable, but I was a little nerve racked not seeing Kagome down here. I scanned the crowd, but couldn't find her anywhere. I suppose she is upstairs.

When it came time for my solo and I took my attention off of the crowd I noticed long raven hair right in front of me. It was her alright with Sango right by. Both of them throwing up their fists and making rounds in the pit. She always pushed her way back up to the front, right below me. I couldn't help but smirk a little when I saw her. She never left either she remained stirring up people and singing along to the songs that Miroku had written. Sango had made her way over into Miroku's view, but I didn't pay much attention to them or anyone else other than my two girls...well one I was renting from Miroku(a.k.a the guitar) and the one that was going to be my girlfriend. But right now I realized that if I concentrated to much on Kagome, I would end up fucking up the guitar licks.

Once our set was done I jumped off and went over to Kagome who was only a few feet from the stage.

"Wow Inuyasha that was great!"

"Thanks Kagome want to go get a drink and celebrate a night that I didn't fuck up on a song." I smirked putting my arm around her and guiding her to the bar. She was blushing the whole way and I could sense her beginning to grow warm towards me...it was like seeing her mind slowly unfold.

Right when we started to cheers and shoot down whiskey a commotion began by the door. Kagome and I both got up and looked over the railing to see Miroku talking to the police. Miroku looked calm, but like always the fucking copper had a face of discontent and sick pleasure.

"Kagome wait here." I warned her.

"What do you mean? Fuck, Inuyasha why is there a cop here?" Kagome asked peering down as another cop dragged a guy out while another one tazered a kid. More cops stepped in grabbing a hold of a bunch of people who seemed to just want to know what was going on rather than cause a scene.

"It's going to get ugly, I think a raid is in progress just trust me get Sango and go out the back way. If nothing happens I will find a way to tell you." I pushed her towards the exist against her protest and went over to Miroku, Skunk, and Kouga. Hoagie I saw was upstairs telling the minors to get out of the bar and try and leave. This was serious.

"You see we have reason to believe that underage drinking has been taking place at your venue sir." A bald and smirking cop said.

"Sir please, we have a very strict policy that there are to be no minors admitted upstairs that is why we have two body guards at the bottom of the stairs." Miroku said point to the body guards remaining at their post.

"Well we are just going to have a look around." One grinned.

"On what grounds speculation? Do you have a warrant?" Miroku protested.

"You fucking punks as you call yourselves should grow up."

"What right do you have to attack us with your failed system!" Skunk roared, "You and all the fucking brain dead politicians call these cracks in the system a "revolution" but to the Vanguard Party that's criticizing: what have you been up to the Soviet Union!"

"Look Tom we have ourselves another deadbeat who thinks he knows how the world works." The cop's face grew into a full blown smile that sent the message of fucking someone over.

"Oi! cut that bullshit! I work my ass off! I go to school and work over time at a shipyard! And at least I make an honest living that is more than you can say piggy!" The cop just looked to his friend and than punched Skunk across the face. Skunk did all he could to resist putting the cop in his place. I could see the fire burning inside him and he had the brains to know that the cops were trying to get him to react to be able to throw the book back in his face for assaulting an officer. Boy did the cop want Skunk to throw a punch. The cop picked him up and threw him across the table.

"Look officer there is no evidence of underage drinking and I will make sure that security around here gets tighter and I will close up shop for the night. Now you guys can get out of here and let the kids enjoy the rest of their night without getting into anymore trouble." Miroku said stepping in as soon as he saw Skunk go flying.

"Fine..." The cop replied and sent out the call to get the other officers to back off and left.

"Fuck! What the hell! I had my run ins with cops, but fuck I have never seen something like that. We can get their badges for this shit!"

"No...Inuyasha we really can't." Miroku said shaking his head as he walked over to Skunk and picked him up off of the ground.

"What do you mean we can't!"

"This town has one of the most corrupt law enforcement and judicial systems in this blasted nation." Of course there was a catch to being here. Fuck...those cops I wouldn't mind putting out of this worlds misery.

"So where is Kouga and Hoagie?"

"Hojo and Kouga went with the girls I told them to take Sango and Kagome upstairs." Miroku said walking Skunk over to the venue's fridge to get ice. Shit...that fucker is alone with my Kagome! I went over to the elevator and in the living room Kagome and Sango sat silently. While Hoagie and Kouga sat on the other couch.

"Inuyasha what the hell happened!" Kagome yelled as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Cops came and Skunk got caught up in it. One of the cops threw him and I think he may have hurt his ankle. They are getting wise to the underage drinking." I said sitting next to Kagome.

"No, they aren't getting wise to jack shit. They do that to every venue that has ever opened in town...you see they're all about intimidation and only barge into venues that has an income...and since they are pigs and have no respect for us nor for the most part we them, they try to walk all over us and once someone gets nervous they end up cutting a deal." Hoagie said leaning back on the coach.

"Fucking greedy mother fuckers." Kouga mumbled.

Miroku and Skunk came upstairs shortly. The look on their faces was rage fused with hopelessness.

"You know what lets go out!" Kagome shouted.

"What do you mean go out?" I asked looking over at the sweet face who had broken the silence.

"I mean let's go and wonder around town and step into the bar down the way and get shitty drunk. No better time for a drink than when you nearly get busted right!" She smiled.

"Kagome what about your parents?" Sango asked looking at her friend in awe. She would never suggest something this risky especially not when she had her parents car in her possession.

"I told them before we left we would probably stay the night here. It's a good thing my parents don't know you as well as Sango and I do." Kagome winked at Miroku.

"Your parents love me, I was their best next door neighbor!" Miroku said acting dignified.

"Yeah, right. They just didn't know your perverted little ways. Using your binoculars to try and get a peep show!"

"Shut up Kagome...besides I was ten and was playing army man!" Miroku nudged Kagome. I got up and headed towards the elevator to take me back downstairs.

"So are we going or are we just going to discuss how perverted Miroku is...you sick fuck." I laughed.

"Kagome, we should just stay here. I don't want to see anything happen to you especially if we run into anymore cops." Kouga said pulling back on her arm. Kouga was one paranoid kid...he really needs to take the pine tree branch out of his ass.

"Kouga you're so sweet...you are like the older brother I never had." She gave her friend a hug. I gave a little smirk looks like someone is stuck in the doghouse.

We went to the bar and didn't leave until the owner had to come over and threaten to kick us out. I managed to get a bottle of whiskey out of the deal. The rain was coming down into a pleasant drizzle and everyone was stumbling as we walked around. We wandered through a thousand alleyways and parking lots until we came to a gated off section of one particular parking lot.

"Come on guys!" Sango said climbing over the fence and could barely make it over if Miroku hadn't lent her a hand.

"Yeah come on!" Kagome followed her friend. I joined in along with Miroku.

"Hoagie, Skunk get your asses over here!" I yelled.

"Oh come on guys how juvenile can we get. It says no trespassing." Kouga protested not realizing the last two had made it over. He then let out a defeated sigh and pulled himself over the silver fence.

"Hey Inuyasha come here." Kagome said opening her arms and beckoning me with her fingers. I followed her instruction dumbly unable to think...my heart beating out of my chest and the bottle of jack still being gripped in my right hand. When I reached her she let out a laugh and started to dance like there was music playing in the wind. I put my arm around her and started to join in. Everyone was laughing and beginning to dance along and sing various drinking songs...that is except Kouga who just hung out in the background watching everyone making fools of themselves.

Kagome was really different than any girl in this whole condemned world. She had two sides, but they were always shown ; the innocent Kagome was just as present as the wild and raw filled Kagome.

"You know, Inuyasha don't think I have forgotten about your ears." Kagome slurred into a whisper. It sent me into dumbfounded look. "Don't worry, I won't tell your little secret. I think they are cute."

The rough and rumble dancing from before had turned into a waltz between Kagome and I. She put her head on my shoulder and I felt a huge drop land on my forehead. Then it began to come down into a steady pour, but it didn't slow any of us down. I looked over to Sango and her and Miroku had even started to laugh and mess around. Meanwhile Skunk and Hoagie were just making asses of themselves as they messed with Kouga who sat moping in the rain.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking up at me.

"What?"

"Why do you hide your ears?" She asked putting her hand to the spot on top of my head where my ears would be if I hadn't hidden them.

"Some monsters shouldn't be known to the world. I rather fuck things up as a human than...well what does it matter." I smiled down at her.

"Well I don't think your any more of a monster than I am. Besides who says it is a bad thing to fuck things up. If I could I would set this whole world ablaze and watch as all the politicians and evil people perished." Kagome was hammered.

"You know Kagome I'd take the beauty of chaos over anyone else's ugly perfection." She looked back up at me. She is mine...no one else's and I won't let anything happen to her. I won't let anyone get in her way. This is it. Kagome all of a sudden stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her fingers in my head and pressed her lips against mine. Kagome...I embraced her tighter and felt her lips part a little. I moved my tongue into her mouth and felt the rush of warmth fall through me. Fuck...I finally found someone who wasn't a psychopath and I was acting like a fucking little kid about it...


	3. Confusion

-1 "Hey you kids!" Shit we had been spotted! Here we go again. I was still feeling the rush of Kagome's lips on mine and now with this adrenaline I was feeling practically invincible. I picked up Kagome and jumped over the fence forgetting that everyone could see me make a humanly impossible feat, but explanations are reserved for later right now all I care about is out running the pig that was following us.

All of us had made it to a fire escape which we realized could help us slip the cop. We remained quiet watching as the cop caught up and ran right past us down the alleyway. Everyone started laughing and I reopened the bottle of whiskey I had. Kagome sat on one of the fire escape sets while the rest of us were on the second story landing. She looked deep in thought while a bit of wind manage to rip through at play through her hair.

I sprung her out of thought when I offered her the rest of the bottle. She reached out her hand and smiled as she then lifted the bottle up to her mouth. I couldn't believe that she managed to chug it all in one shot. I had never met a girl who could compete with me on the amount of alcohol intake. When there wasn't a drop left Kagome threw it on the ground below and gave another smile rising slowly to her feet.

We jumped off the fire escape and began walking back to Miroku's pad. The rain had lightened up a bit again and the clouds were moving onward leaving a hole in the cloudy sky filled with stars. This night had been more than I would have expected. I wish it didn't have to end not just yet. I stayed in the back with Kagome as we went through twists and turns searching for the street that would bring us home.

Man I need a smoke. I flipped open the pack I had stored in my back pocket along with a blue b.i.c lighter. As I lit the smoke I looked over to see Kagome shaking her head slightly.

"What?" I said looking over at her.

"How can you smoke such shit?"

"There is nothing like smoking GPC cigarettes because any smoke will kill ya, but these will make you feel like it." I replied letting the smoke filter out of my mouth. Kagome just let out a little laugh and looked onwards.

Kagome was taken from me when Kouga came back to where we were and started talking to her. That fucking bastard...and there is something weird about him that I can't put a finger on.

"Kagome, why are you paying that kid so much attention?" Kouga asked putting his arm around Kagome.

"What do you mean Kouga?"

"Inuyasha is a loser." Kouga grinned...fucking bastard he knows I can hear them...

"I don't think so." Kagome smiled. A quick rush of warmth filled me.

"Kagome, I don't want to see you get hurt." Kouga was almost pleading her.

"Oh Kouga you know I love you." My ship to paradise was now filling up with water thanks to a gaping a hole. She kissed me not him...who was she trying to kid.

"Really?" Kouga face grew red and he let out a blush...while mine grew a different shade of red.

"Yeah of course you are like my brother!" Ha Inuyasha 1, Kouga 0.

"That's not what I meant Kagome..." Kouga pouted.

"I know." Kagome turned her attention to Sango who was to her right leaving Kouga with a dumb look on his face.

We finally got to the building and went inside to the elevator, but Miroku started to frown when the elevator didn't come down once he pressed the button. The rest of them let out a sigh and began walking up the stairs to the bar and to the door besides it. I had never noticed it before, but then again there was no reason to. The door opened up to a staircase.

Miroku was staggering and blubbering as we hit the first step. He was barely able to focus on anyone and once we hit the first platform Miroku buckled under and laid flat on his face. Everyone turned towards him and went by his side.

"Guys go on without me!" Miroku said curling up to the next step.

"Come on Miroku we just have two more sets of stairs, you can make it." Skunk said trying to nudge him with his foot.

"Come on Hojo help me out here!" Skunk yelled putting on of Miroku's arms around him.

"I can't lift him." Skunk gave Hojo a glare and then looked over to Kouga and I. I hope I don't regret this.

I went over to Miroku who was now knocked out completely and picked up the other arm.

We were two steps from the fire escape door that led into our apartment which I still couldn't believe I never really noticed. Miroku began to stir and rolled his head over towards me...here comes the part that I would regret.

"Inuyasha you...you are so fucking crazy, but you know what, you are one of my best friends. I love you man." Miroku slurred and then his face went even paler and a lump developed in his throat. There was no time to react I was covered. It was one thing to be covered in my own puke, but fuck when it is someone else's that is the line.

Sango opened the door while Skunk and I took Miroku and threw him down in the bathroom. Miroku let out a cough and then another wave hit and it was deja vu only this time I wasn't the one hugging the toilet. I

went back out of the bathroom and saw Kagome curled up on the couch with her head on Kouga as he stroked her hair...that mother fucker.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" I asked making my presence known.

"She blacked out." Sango offered getting up, "How is Miroku?" Sango looked a little worried.

"Ha he is hunched over puking out his stomach. But he is fine." Lurching noises then could be heard echoing in the background. Sango went over to the bathroom to check on him. I couldn't believe that a girl would actually care for that weirdo.

"Hey Kouga lets get Kagome on a bed." Skunk said looking at her passed out and looking uncomfortable.

Skunk winked at me as he went over to Kagome and lifted her off of the couch. I wasn't sure what was happening until he started walking towards my bedroom.

"I can watch over her." Kouga said realizing where Skunk was taking her.

"Kouga you look like you're about to pass out too, and this bedroom is closer to the bathroom." Hojo said not really understanding the big deal. Good ol' Hoagie never putting the dots together.

Kouga just hissed and went into the bedroom next to mine so he could still stay close. As if I would do anything to her while she isn't even conscious. Skunk went over to a room at the far end of the hall and Hojo went to the room before.

I sat next to Kagome throwing off my shoes, man they were getting scuffed and were almost about to break. She rolled over on her side and was facing me. She looked really peaceful as she slept. I laid down next to her and pulled the covers over us.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

"Hey drunky." I smiled.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked unable to make anything out in the dark. Fuck...this is going to sound horrible, oh you know Kagome you passed out so I put you in my bed...yeah smooth.

"You were passed out on the couch so Skunk put you in my room so you could be comfortable." Hopefully she doesn't take that the wrong way after all for once I was telling the truth.

"Oh, well you can stay on that side of the bed then and don't think of doing anything funny." Kagome said rolling back over and falling back asleep. All hope I had of doing anything with her was dashed and turned into ashes. I did the only thing I could do and closed my eyes then drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to see Kagome was missing. Which wouldn't normally make me curious except for the fact that it was three in the morning. I rose up and went out into the kitchen finding her on the sofa watching tv. She looked fine except for a small bag below her eyes from lack of sleep.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked stretching my arms out.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"No, I just noticed you weren't in bed so I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I couldn't really sleep, you snore really loud." Nice one Inuyasha way to hit it off with Kagome..

"Sorry, so what are you watching?" I went over and sat next to her.

"I don't know actually there isn't really anything on." I looked at her, now was the time to make my move I blew it once...and there aren't many times you get a second chance. I noticed a lock of her black hair was in her face and I realized my next move.

I reached out and slowly brushed her hair off of her face while staring right into her eyes. This always worked. She looked at me and gave a little blush. I was almost there I pulled in closer, but right as I drew near her lips she looked the other way and my face bumped into the side of her head. There was no way of trying to play smooth out of that situation I rubbed my nose and sat back in the couch.

"You know Inuyasha you are no better than Kouga, Hojo, or Miroku." Kagome sighed...why do I get the feeling that I just got put in the dog house?

"What makes you say that?"

"You three are all the same, thank god Miroku likes Sango more and Hojo is just too shy. But you and Kouga both think that all of a sudden I'm just going to leap into your arms and fall instantly in love with you." Kagome said this completely nonchalantly, but her eyes gave a stare that made me want to tuck in a tail between my legs.

"You are the one that kissed me!" I retorted.

"Yeah, but I was drunk too. Now that isn't much of an excuse I know, but neither is you using that kiss as a mark that I like you." I really couldn't think at this point. Everything raced through my mind that kiss what she said to Kouga about me and yet here she was denying any feelings towards me. This girl was way more confusing than even that psycho girl in the old town.

"Do you even know anything about me? What is my middle name?" She continued. I was fucked...I was dealing with someone more stubborn than what I had originally thought.

"Ugh...Nicole?" I guessed taking one of the more common middle names I've heard.

"No, trick question I don't have one." Kagome was really busting my balls now.

"What the hell is the main issue here? Don't think that kiss didn't mean anything because I know damn well that it did." Kagome didn't say anything she just drifted off into a different world...I sat there as unease riddled my mind. After a long moment of silence with tension you could cut with a paper clip Kagome opened her lips to say something.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that, but it's just I don't know you and I'm tired of people telling me they care when they don't know the first thing about me...how can you care for someone you don't know." There was a lot more to what was on her mind than that. I can see through her, but I will deal with the hand that I was dealt if she only wants to open up a little I'll play along until I get her to crack.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked sitting back up.

"I don't know where do you come from why do you constantly move around? I don't even know your last name." Why did she want to know those things. They don't matter.

"Look you don't want to know about my past. I move from town to town so I can experience the world and not be tied down."

"So basically you have commitment issues." Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say it like that..." I should have just shut up, I let her put a foot in the door and now it's too late to bale. Man I don't want to talk about this.

"Then what are you hiding?"

"From what I hear you are constantly worried about school and wouldn't jump over a gated fence or go to the bar down the road , but in comes me and what do you know. Who are you trying to kid. Who are you trying to be?" I had the upper hand again I was out from the depths.

"Don't think you know me. You don't know anything about me and that is my point. Inuyasha just forget about that kiss and everything ok." It didn't help either when I looked the other way only to see Kouga leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing to Kagome?" Kouga snarled.

"I'm not doing anything to her." Kagome suddenly got up and went over to Kouga. Is this a dream? What the hell is going on...is Kagome the one breaking me?

" Kouga it's ok. I'm going back to bed." Kagome touched Kouga's shoulder and then headed to the hallway...but instead of going back to my room she headed to Kouga's.

"Leave Kagome alone! If you know what is good for you. She doesn't need a guy like you." Kouga said coldly. I really hate this guy and I'm in a band with him fuck.

"And exactly what kind of guy am I?"

"You don't give a fuck about her you'll have sex with any girl that walks. Don't think that I don't smell that pathetic yearning you have towards her." And that's when it hit me, the thing that I have been trying to figure out was right there all along. Kouga was a demon.

"You're just worried that now you have competition. I mean Hoagie is too timid to do anything, but you and I we have more than him. You may be able to hide it from the rest of the world, but I know your secret." Kouga just glared and walked off after Kagome.

I fell back on the couch and hit the pillow behind me with a loud thud. What am I going to do now...I pissed off Kagome and Kouga is with her right now. It wasn't suppose to be like this.

__________________________________

Kagome sat down and leaned her head on Kouga. She didn't know what she was doing, she just couldn't let herself fall for anyone. She wasn't even sure if she liked Kouga, but she was just so upset by what Inuyasha had said that she just needed comfort and even though Kouga was in love with her and she wasn't he was still one person that she always went to when she was down.

"Kouga...what do I do?" Kagome sighed.

"Let go of Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you he's bad news." Kouga said rubbing the back of her head.

"Who ever said I had him, he doesn't even like me any more than any other girl he has been with...I mean what scares me most is I don't know where he's been who he has been with." Kagome shook her head before continuing, " I am just afraid that if I let myself like him then he will just end up thinking me as special as all the other girls he has been with." Kagome was still drunk it was obvious her emotions were running rampant and she was releasing them.

"Kagome why do you even feel like you should worry, what I am saying is why even let yourself think of liking him...you need someone who knows you and who can always be there for you. Someone who will treat you more than just a one night stand." Kouga drew Kagome into a hug.

"Kouga...please don't do this..." Kagome pulled away and looked at the ground.

"Kagome you know I love you! I only want you and I've known you since we were in middle school! But you've known this guy a what total of a week and you like him better than me! Kagome, when you realize how much of an idiot that guy is I'm going to hate saying I told you so...and I don't know if I want to be around then." Kouga's stare drifted over to the window.

"I don't need this coming from you! Or from him! Or anyone else!" Kagome yelled and grabbed her keys.

____________________________________________

I heard Kagome yell and rose from the couch. She ran quickly out the back and looked more upset than when she had spoken to me. I knew that right now would be a bad time to go after her so I did the next best thing I went and grabbed Sango. Unfortunately I hadn't realized that Sango and Miroku had passed out without any clothes on. So as soon as I stepped in there and saw them both exposed I shielded my eyes and went back out the door.

"Sango!" I yelled through the door trying desperately to get the image out of my mind.

Sango stirred a little and when she woke up she let out a giant scream and threw on her shirt and ran out the door.

"Inuyasha! How could you let this happen! I was in there with...Miroku!" She screamed so loud that my ears felt like they would bleed.

"Look Sango you can get upset over that in a second first you have to go get Kagome!" I yelled. I need Kagome to come back, she shouldn't drive when she is like this.

"Kagome left! What happened!" Sango became even more enraged.

"There is no time she grabbed her car keys!" Sango's eyes widened and she ran down the stairs to find Kagome.

I ran over to Kouga and threw him up against the wall. Furry ran over me and I slammed his head back into the wall. Kouga's fangs then poked out from his gums and he reached out for my throat.

"What did you do to Kagome you son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"It's all your fault! Everything was great before you came along!" Kouga spit at me.

"Fuck you!" I punched him in the mouth. That was it Kouga retaliated and it was all out war from there. Kouga punched me in the stomach and I punched him back in the eye. By this point both of us had let down our guard and our demon characteristics came out. It was ears, claws, fangs, and his black tail. My eyes glowed red and I ran back at him.

Skunk, Hojo, and Miroku came in and tried to keep us apart from each other not processing the new attributes that Kouga and I had. Skunk Tried to take down Kouga while Miroku tried to hold me back and Hojo was the one stuck in the middle trying to keep the peace.

"I'll kill you, you stupid Hanyou!" Kouga roared. That bastard! I'm more demon than he'll ever be! I am going to curb stomp his fucking head!

"Shut the fuck up! What did you do to Kagome! If you laid one finger on her!" I struggled to break from the grip of Miroku.

"ME! I would never hurt her! You are the scum here! You who goes around town from town crashing on girls sofa's and breaking hearts!" Kouga lashed out.

Kagome staggered back into the room supported by Sango while I Kouga and I had managed to escape our grasps and lunged back at each other. Accidentally taking down Hojo with us.

"Guys stop this!" Kagome yelled, but that wasn't enough to make us stop.

Sango stepped in and helped Miroku pull Kouga off of me and when I looked up I saw Kagome with hurt in her eyes. She went into the living room and picked up the phone that was in there. Kouga and I by that point had been recaptured.

Kagome hung up and came back out and sat in one of the chairs that had been pushed to the side. Sango went by her. Then everyone's gaze widened as Kouga and I picked ourselves off the ground.

"What the hell!" Sango yelled. Kouga and I both looked at each other and let out an 'oh shit'.

"They are demons Sango." Kagome said and lowered her head.

"Demons! How?" Miroku gasped.

"They exist I'm a wolf demon...I didn't tell you guys because if word got out about me I would be sent to a certain kind of prison...basically the government thinks all demons are a threat to the human race and should be put away hidden from the rest of the world like we are lepers."

"Well high and mighty Kouga not telling anyone about yourself...anyway that is essentially the jest of it. But I'm a half demon...but don't get me wrong I'm still twice the demon that that sad bunch of there is." I snorted and then regained composure when I saw Kagome wasn't even looking at anyone.

"Kouga...why didn't you tell me?" Kagome finally said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you wouldn't think me the same." Kouga replied.

"I've never lied to you and you lie about that....you who wants to be with me who said he never lied to me." Kagome got up again, "I'm going home my parents are on their way to pick me up."

"But Kagome what about your dads car and your drunk!" Sango cried.

"They know...that is why both parents are coming so one of them can pick up the other car. Don't worry Miroku my parents still love you they think that I snuck behind the bar and did it all by myself. Sango you can stay if you want." Kagome headed back to the stars.

"Hell no I'm not staying here! I'm done with these pigs let's go Kagome!" Sango went over to her friend and guided her out the door.

Kouga grunted and went back to his room. Skunk and Miroku patted me on the back and left for their rooms too. Hojo sat next to me and let out a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about Kagome." Hoagie said.

"Dude...what can I do she hates me." I sighed. Looks like there was just no such thing a non psychotic girl.

"Kagome is one of those people who provokes people and waits to see their reaction. As long as you stay she will come around."

"Thanks Hoagie, but why are you telling me this I mean don't you like her?"

"Once upon a time, but then I figured out that what she wants in a guy is just something that I can't give. I see the way she looks at you and the same as you do her. I think it will be fine." Hoagie let out another big smile before joining the others in sleep.

So there is still a chance with Kagome. I smiled to myself. I will get that stubborn girl! She is still the most amazing girl I've ever met even though she has some quirks. This is completely unlike myself I am never the kind of guy who obsesses over any girl. I was disrupted from my thoughts as a scream broke out and echoed outside. My mind just ran over to Kagome and apparently I wasn't the only one that put two and two together.

Kagome! I'm coming! I ran for the door and my heart pounded I could smell the fear and sadness coming off of her sweet scent. Something was very wrong.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter it is mainly just a starting point for the next, the next chapter is going to be filled with goodness...at least I hope haha, any who like many authors I am always open to criticism and also praise so don't be shy and R&R. Thank you to all the people who reviewed. ^^


	4. Church Hymn of the Condemned

-1I flew down the staircase and busted out the exist to outside. I saw Kagome clutching Sango and letting out an unbearable scream as the sat on the wet sidewalk, but it wasn't just Kagome in tears Sango was just as upset trying desperately to keep an upper lip and comfort her friend. A cell phone laid on the ground broken by a harsh fall.

"Kagome..." I whispered out walking over to her and sitting down on the curb next to her. I put my arm around her and Kagome shifted and put her face on my shoulder. "What happened?" I asked running my hand down her hair. Kagome just remained silent and it was Sango who forced herself to speak.

"Kagome's parents...they got in a car crash....*sniffle*the hospital called." Sango broke back down and put her face into her hands. I found myself feeling like shit...If it wasn't for me starting the fight with Kagome, she might have not tried to call her parents. I just pulled Kagome closer to me and the others had finally came down the stairs. I was the one that had to tell the group what had happened, Sango and Kagome were too much into hysterics to even muster up a vowel.

Miroku's face became as grave as the two girls, Skunk slumped back against the building lighting up a cigarette, and Kouga punched the building making blood pour from his knuckles. While Hoagie just stared off in the distance with eyes that had seemed to be hopeless. I felt like an outcast in this group...everyone was attached just like a family and they all acted as if it were their parents that had gotten sent to the hospital. I was unable to feel any compassion or sadness at the fact of their deaths I never knew them. I only felt bad because it hurt Kagome so.

I did the only thing I could think of to help make Kagome feel better and offered to take her and whoever else to the hospital. Kouga refused to go and just went inside, but everyone else was up for it. Miroku showed me where his car was and gave me the keys since he just wanted to comfort Sango and not have to worry about focusing on driving.

The hospital was on a hill and about three miles away. It was hard to find my way there Hoagie was the only one able to give me directions. Once we pulled into the hospital parking lot Kagome just threw open the door and ran to the front desk. The rest of us waited until the car was actually at a full stop before we got out.

It didn't take long to find Kagome she was yelling at the lady at the front desk. Who was refusing to let her in to see her parents.

"I don't give a fuck that it is against hospital policy to let me in after surgery! But they are my parents you fat cunt!" Kagome yelled slamming her hands on the desk, tears raging out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't see them yet..." The lady replied. Kagome ran to the swinging doors and headed down the halls. Sango, Miroku and I got up to go after her leaving Hoagie by the doors.

"Hey! you can't go back there!" The nurse yelled, and then glared over at Hojo who shrunk down in one of the waiting room's chairs.

Sango was leading the group in the same mind set as Kagome. She then slid backwards nearly missing the room that Kagome was in. We looked through the glass and saw Kagome leaning over her mom. Her parents were completely banged up. Her Dad had a giant slash going across his face and blood smeared all over him. I could smell the stench of death setting in over them and Sango despite her in ability to sense it like I could understood what was happening too. She opened the door and sat next Kagome not saying anything.

In my life of not caring or even giving one flying fuck about family or friends I found myself now feeling a upset over two people I had never even met before. I couldn't see Kagome like this and so I went in and went over to the other side of Kagome. Sango kissed Kagome's forehead and went over to Miroku and buried her head into his chest.

God this was the most awkward moment of my life, but there was something so familiar about it...an almost aftertaste of something that had happened to me when I was just a kid. But I don't want to think about that now. Kagome's mom fluttered her eyes open and she looked over at her daughter almost making Kagome fall backwards in shock. Kagome's mom's gaze looked into her daughters eyes than peered up at me.

"So this is the boy you always talk about. He's a catch." Her mom smiled. Kagome blushed the brightest red despite how tears still fell.

"Mom...it's all my fault...I'm sorry...I promise when we get home I'll be better and.." Her mom put her weak and bruised hand on her daughters shoulder and interrupted her, "Kagome...you're father and I will always be with you." Kagome clung onto her mom.

"Don't say that you and Dad will be alright!" And the awkwardness of my presence just kept getting worse.

"Kagome...dying is just another part of life...you have to be strong honey...and look after Sota." Kagome shook her head and lowered her head so her mother could kiss her. Her mother then went back to sleep. Kagome forgot that I was even there and laid on the bed curling up to her mom.

"Kagome I'll be outside." I said turning away from the awkward moment to wait for her outside. Sango must've been really upset because earlier she would be killing Miroku if he was two feet away from her, but now she was holding onto him for dear life.

Few minutes later Kagome's mom was dead. Kagome was breaking down before our eyes and none of us knew what to do about it. We watched her crying and begging for her father to wake up. Skunk couldn't take it anymore and went out into the waiting room to meet up with Hojo. It must have been six in the morning by now the sky was turning into a bright blue.

Sango, Miroku, and I walked into the room and sat in the visitor chairs. We had been in the hospital for almost three hours and sleeping hasn't been much of an option tonight. Kagome was fast asleep kneeling on by her father and resting her head on his lap. Suddenly a loud beeping happened...and we knew what it meant it had happened a few seconds before Kagome's mom was rushed out.

A swarm of nurses and a doctor rushed over to her father. Kagome refused to leave his side and eventually a nurse had to pry her off of him. She screamed and buckled under. Miroku ended up being the one who helped her back to her feet. At seven eighteen a.m. Mr. Higurashi was pronounced dead.

As soon as we went back into the waiting room Hojo and Skunk ran over to Kagome. Kagome just stood there she was in shock. I knew that she would be going through the five stages of grief...and that was going to be fucking crazy.

We had to wait another hour before we could leave so Kagome could fill out paperwork. After that was done Miroku drove us to Kagome's house. We went into the living room where a young kid around ten or so was fast asleep on an old man's shoulder.

"Grandpa...Sota." Kagome said sitting down next to the sleeping bodies who stirred at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome what happened? Are Mom and Dad going to be ok?" Sota asked rubbing his eyes. I began thinking that maybe I should have stayed back at the house. I don't know anything about dealing with people and death...I never gave a shit.

"Sota...Mom and Dad didn't make it..." Kagome looked hopeless and like all life had washed away from her. The worst part was seeing her and her brother crying while the old man just sat there staring back outside.

Man this has been the most emotional night of my life. Through all that I have been through I have never had to deal with this much crying and craziness.

Miroku, Skunk, Hojo, and I sat on the couch while Sango, Kagome, Sota, and Kagome's gramps talked in the kitchen. This silence and misery is killing me!

"So...what a night." I said twiddling my thumbs...

"Inuyasha I'm really glad you came. She needs you right now." Hoagie said giving a little smile, before looking back into the abyss just as everyone else were.

"Eh...what else could I do." I shrugged off. Another pause of silence that seemed to reach into eternity. That quarter...what has it got me into...but if I had been tails I would never have met her.

Sango came into the room and added to the silence on the couch. Sitting next to me and Miroku. I was growing very tired of this atmosphere.

"Kagome needs to spend time with her family right now." Sango said and everyone understood what to do next and got up and without one word they walked over to the door. I got the hint as soon as I noticed that I was the only one still sitting. I followed the others out and we went back to the loft.

When we opened the door, Kouga was sitting at the table. He still looked pissed and now I could just imagine him going ape shit at the news. But I was happy I didn't have to say anything. Miroku went over to him and told him.

"They are dead! What about Kagome! This is all your fucking fault!" Kouga yelled at me. I don't want to deal with anymore of this shit I just shrugged him off and went into my room.

My bed was the most comfortable thing I had ever seen at this point. No crying, no dumb-asses, just sleep.

_________________________________________

A week of this shit, a week of everyone moping and no sign of Kagome. Kouga wouldn't look at me which I didn't mind, Skunk and Hojo went home after two days. Usually if a situation anywhere close to this began to unravel I would just pick up and go, but for some god damn reason I just couldn't imagine leaving Kagome. Over a girl I had completely done a 180.

I was eating ramen when Sango barges into the room and seemed really irritated. Sango had moved in to the room farthest away from Miroku's, which I found slightly humorous considering their night together.

"We have to get Kagome!" Sango said throwing her body down onto a chair.

"What's wrong?" I said with noodles dangling out of my mouth.

"She needs us! I call her and I hear her crying, or she won't pick up...I try to get her over here and she says she has to go. I think we need to kidnap her!" Sango said smiling, "ooh that looks good." Sango sniffed and reached over and began to eat my noodles...god damn it those are mine.

"So what do you say Inuyasha ready to go grab your girlfriend from misery's grip?" Sango said taking all the noodles that remained and shoving them into her mouth.

"She isn't my girlfriend." I smiled back...at least she isn't yet.

"Well then get your ass up and get Miroku!" Man Sango was pushy...Miroku must be a bit of a masochist to fall for a girl like her, than again Miroku is a fucking pig for girls.

So I gathered everyone and followed Sango's instructions to call up Skunk and Hojo. Kouga was being a shit head and acting like a fucking child still blaming the death of Kagome's parents on me, never mind the fact that she didn't call her parents until she had fought with Kouga...but whatever. I was also told to bring a back pack of my shit...she said it was going to be a long night.

Hojo showed up with a bag full of random ass crap; balloons, silly string, whip cream, and a giant bag of candy. Looking at him I could swear I was going to a six year olds birthday party. When Skunk arrived he had a similar idea only his was an idea of an anarchists his back pack contained spray paint, fireworks, bottles of various types of alcohol filling up most of the room, and in the front pocket Skunk proudly showed us his shrine of "Goods" including a vial of acid, and a bag filled with pink tabs of ecstasy. Then there was what must have been an ounce of weed...I was completely in awe my eyes fixed with greed, but how the hell could he afford all those drugs...even funnier was his weed was the Skunk strain which is about $400 for an ounce...Skunk is definitely a good and loaded friend.

"Skunk how the hell did you afford all this?" I asked absolutely stuck on the beautiful contents of his backpack.

"Well I'm called Skunk for more than just my hair ya know...I dabble in some street dealings you could say and have a little operation at my place." he winked at me...so he was a dealer that made a lot more sense now.

"You are a good man.." Skunk let out a smile than zipped his back pack up.

"So let's get the hell out of here already and make Kagome's day! Kouga get your fat ass off of the couch!" Sango yelled excitedly. She literally pushed us into the elevator(which was finally working again) and all the way into the parking lot.

Looking at Sango was like looking at a little kid on Christmas morning she was giddy and impatient waiting on Miroku to open up the car door so we could leave. Once the click was heard she threw open the door and called shotgun. If I never mentioned this before Miroku's car was a nicely restored 70'

Volkswagen bus. Not really a surprising ride coming from a horny little bastard like him, right. I don't understand Sango, she was really happy and I thought that she would be just as depressed as Kagome, or at least not as giddy about this. I mean what are we really celebrating here? Yay! You're parents are dead! ...I will never understand chicks.

We pulled up to Kagome's house and Sango ran out and came back not even five minutes later with a completely confused Kagome who looked like she had been crying and was in her pajamas still. Sango pushed her in the back seat next to me.

"Hi guys...what's going on?" Kagome said buckling herself in.

"We are kidnapping you!" Miroku smiled...I wonder how many times he has said that to a woman?

"Kidnapping me? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Sango chimed. "Oh wait I forgot something!" Sango said rustling around in the front seat before she found a black scarf. "Inuyasha put this on her!" Sango is officially crazy.

"Sango..." Kagome said giving her friend a stern look, but Sango met her stare and eventually made Kagome cave and accept the blindfold. They didn't even say anything, but Kagome manage to lose a silent and non physical fight.

"Alright do it already." Kagome said closing her eyes...I took the blind fold and put it around Kagome's eyes making sure it wasn't too tight.

The drive to wherever the hell we are at took forever and was the most round about and dizzying drive.

I figured we are on the outskirts of the city since we are standing in the middle of a field that looks completely untouched by civilization. Trees fill in the gaps that separate us from the rest of the world and in front of us is a small bluff with a river at the bottom.

I took the blind fold off of Kagome and she ran over to Sango and gave her a giant hug and moved down the line...but stopped at me and went back to looking out towards the water. I have no idea what the hell is going on... Hojo whips out his bag of goodies and everyone sits down around him.

"Man remember the first time we found this place!" Kagome smiled, I was glad she was smiling and happy instead of seeing her in tears, but fuck I hate hearing about stories that I wasn't a part of and therefore can't say anything about. I just end up sitting around quiet giving the occasional nod or that's cool remark.

"That was a fucking crazy day. Remember how high we were." Miroku laughed.

"Nope can't say I do, but than again if I wasn't so high than I would remember it." Skunk laughed.

"I remember you falling down the bluff and belly flopping into the river." Hojo added...yep looks like a walk down memory lane...I'm just going to eat this here candy. I took a piece of taffy out of the plastic sack and laid back looking up at the blue sky.

"Hojo you would remember, you don't do any drugs." Kouga said giving a wolfish grin.

"I have my drinking and that is good enough." Blah blah blah...someone say something interesting already.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said looking over at me.

"Huh? Yeah just waiting for something interesting to happen." I shrugged then noticed Sango and Kagome speaking with their eyes again and apparently Skunk and Miroku are in on it...this doesn't seem good. Kouga looked over at them and he even seemed like he didn't now what was going on.

I gave up on this mind game and laid back down, but as I began to get comfy Kagome's face peered down at me and the next thing I saw was a pink string blinding me. I wiped it from my face getting up and then saw that the whole group had armed themselves and were in position to shoot. I became a fucking rainbow.

"Hey this isn't fair! I'm going to get you bastards!" I roared and went over to the bag and picked up my own canister. I lodged into action and began spraying everyone with my can. It had turned into a full out war. All the guys even Kouga gained up with each other and attacked the two girls. I had Kagome cornered...that was until I took a step back and began tumbling down the hill...and ended up splashing into the water.

Kagome ran down and offered her hand to help me up...but I always did hate swimming alone. Sure it was the oldest trick in the book...and that was also the oldest saying, anyway this opportunity was just too good. As soon as she offered her hand I pulled her in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled coming back to the surface and wiping her face free of the water.

"Payback is a bitch." I smirked. Kagome gave a devious smile and headed for shore...not that I minded she was wearing a white tee.

"Alright you two come help set up camp!" Kouga said glaring at me, but then fixing on Kagome...dumb bastard.

"Wait camp?" I didn't think this was going to be a camping trip...fuck.

"Yep now get out of the water and help me put up the tent." Miroku said throwing a bag full of the tent supplies out of his van.

"Just one tent?" Sango said looking over at the single bag.

"This is a bonding experience." Miroku smiled back.

I reluctantly went out and started to help Miroku with the tent...the stupid thing was a pain in the ass to put up. I tried to put one stick in the ground and the other one would get uprooted, I had finally put in the second to last spike in the ground and when I walked to the other side I tripped into the almost put up tent and got caught in it, making all of the spikes get uprooted. It took me all together fifteen minutes to put up that damn thing and when I did everyone went in and didn't say shit...ungrateful assholes.

I felt like I was entering an Indian spiritual experience in a teepee or something. Everyone sat in a circle with Skunks backpack in the middle. We had a few blankets, but it was the most simple looking tent, I hadn't noticed the shit Miroku had in the back of the van...but he knows me well enough now that I wouldn't have come if I had heard we were camping.

"What should we do first?" Sango said eyeing the drug paraphernalia.

"How bout that x?" Kouga said...I don't trust him...if he said ecstasy then he is probably going to try and do something stupid with Kagome...and that thought is one that just pisses me off more than anything. I looked over at Kagome to see what she may think, but she was shivering and her nipping looked like it could cut glass. I felt myself getting aroused, but shrugged it off.

"Kagome here...you look cold." I handed her over my jacket that had been kept warm in my bag.

"Thanks Inuyasha...Sango I wish you had let me grab my stuff..." Kagome said pulling the jacket around her. Sango looked slightly ashamed that she hadn't thought of grabbing Kagome's stuff. Especially since we took Kagome in her pajamas and they were soaking wet. Kouga snarled.

Skunk took out the little baggy of ecstasy and crushed five tabs. Then he took his I.D and began putting it into five lines on the cigarette case he borrowed from Sango. One for each of us...except Hoagie...he refused to take one. He rolled a paper used for top and passed it over to me.

"Skunk why did you crush it?" Kagome asked.

"Because I feel more Punk Rock when I snort it." Skunk joked. Kagome just rolled her eyes and waited as he finished making the last line.

"Here Inuyasha you can go first." Skunk smiled and handed over the small tube. I took it and placed it under my nose...When I snorted the powder up and stung like a motherfucker. Usually in it's pure form it doesn't sting at all, but being a hanyou with a sensitive nose means even in it's pure form doesn't stop my nose from hurting. I clenched my fist and snorted the rest of the line up then passed the tube and the case to Kagome.

She smiled and hesitated a moment before finally snorting her line. I looked on in almost shock she manned it down and didn't even flinch. Kagome placed her finger to her nostril and sniffed in any remains of the powder. Any girl who could take drugs better than I is one hell of a find.

After everyone had taken their line, Miroku took out a pipe and one of the nugs from the ounce. This was going to be one trip. I looked around and saw everyone was already feeling good. Hoagie was drinking and making sure everyone was alright...he is like an alcoholic babysitter the way he watches out for the girls.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Kouga asked in a near seductive voice.

"I'm really cold..." She said trying to strain as much warmth from my jacket as possible. Kouga moved closer to her and put his blanket over her.

"No thanks Kouga...that blanket is itchy..." The MDMA was definitely working on her. In fact it was working on everyone. During Miroku's hit Sango had asked if they could share it...now what she meant by sharing the hit was transferring the smoke from Miroku's mouth to hers. I must say despite sober Sango's resistance towards Miroku when she is drunk she is a whore for him.

"Hey guys...Sango and I are going to other compartment." Miroku winked and headed to the compartment over to the right. Skunk and Hoagie gave disgusted looks since their backs were against the room in which Sango and Miroku were occupying...

"I'm going outside I don't want to hear them..." Kagome said taking off the jacket and crawling out of the tent. She took a little while getting out since she kept getting caught up on the 'texture' of the ground. I followed her out and Kouga didn't really look like he cared since he was touching Hoagie and rubbing his head on his shoulder...making Hoagie look like the most uncomfortable person in the world.

Kagome stood up as soon as she hit the earth below her and wondered down the hill near the water. It's a good thing water was so close...ecstasy is something that you need to keep hydrated while on. I saw her ankle about to buckle under as soon as her foot hit a mole hill and I went over and caught her just as she almost fell backwards. It was pretty dark out the sun had completely gone...and now it was stars and a dark blue sky above.

"Thanks Inuyasha...hey your ears.." Kagome said looking up with huge pupils.

"Yeah, well why hide it out here...it's a pain in the ass to hide them." I still don't understand her fascination with them...but like the time before she reached up and began petting them.

"Your ears are so amazing...I wish I had fuzzy ears...I wish everything was this soft." Ahhh...the ranting of a girl when she is on ecstasy. I realized I was still holding onto her and had begun gently running my hands down her back. Her shirt was still damp, but I didn't pay much mind to it.

"So Inuyasha, don't think I haven't forgotten about before." Kagome said not taking her hand off of my ears. I knew that despite what she said, Kagome is feeling the same way for me as I am for her. I could smell her arousal and hell she is all I want. As soon as I was about make a more daring move she went to the edge of the water and sat down.

This chase was starting to really get to me. Fuck. I went over and sat down next to her and silence filled most of the night's air.

"What's it like?" Kagome suddenly said.

"What?"

"To move around constantly and never give a damn about people...and not have to worry about family...or death?" Kagome's eyes began to swell. I haven't seen someone cry while taking ecstasy in a long time.

"My life's not that great." Kagome eyes looked glossy and tears were going down in a steady rhythm.

"Yeah...right. You were able to runaway at least and you don't give a shit about anything." Kagome said now hugging her knees. I took a deep breath, fuck I hate the whole opening up bullshit, but I don't want this night to go to waste.

" Look Kagome...It's really not like that...you know how I'm a hanyou, well my mom was human and my dad was a youkai. They always seemed really in love or whatever, but when I was fifteen my dad started to have problems controlling his demon instincts. Then when I was sixteen it got really bad to the point where one night my parents got into a fight and...the police call it a murder-suicide. I was the one that had found them...the reason I ran away was so I wouldn't have to go into the system and I wouldn't have to be around those old faces...I mean everyone in town knew who we were and what we were...staying there was a fucking death trap." I exhaled and looked back over to Kagome who was now looking up at me.

"Inuyasha... how did you manage to deal with it?" Kagome whispered and then moved her head onto my chest.

"I drank my tears away or at least until they start to taste like cheap beer." I replied putting my arms around Kagome's small frame. She smiled a little and wiped away the final tears. But it hit me...Kagome shouldn't have a guy like me, fuck I would just drag her down...

"Kagome...I'm not fucking perfect..." I was about to further when she looked deep into my eyes and put her finger to my lips.

"I remember someone telling me that they would take the beauty of chaos over ugly perfection." She had hit a new wave. MDMA can come in waves one moment you feel you are coming down and then the next boom you are higher than before. But after saying the same phrase that I told her the day in the parking lot she bit her lip...and I pulled her close to me, locking my lips to hers.

It started getting even heavier. I felt her nails pulling on my shirt and I moved us down to where we were laying on the grass instead of sitting. She moved to nibbling on my neck and it felt amazing...my hands moved up her shirt by instinct and began to work on taking off her bra. But as I reached for the last clasp...I realized that this was going to be her first time...and she was on drugs. I kissed her gently and then retracted my hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked opening her eyes and looking into mine.

"Nothing, I just thought..." But again she hushed me.

"Inuyasha I know that I am on a drug that is known as one taken as an almost aphrodisiac, and I may not have done it before...but I want to. With you...fuck my parents just died and if anything it made me realize that life is short." Kagome shrugged. I really can't believe that I had almost refused to have sex with a girl...I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure..." I haven't said those words since I was fourteen. She smiled and leaned back in and started to kiss me again. I picked up the hem of her shirt and slowly started to take it off then rested her back down on the ground. Kissing her lips and then moving down to her bare neck. Kissing lower and lower each time...until I was at her breasts. I ripped off her bra and gently nibbled on each nipple while caressing them. I heard her give soft moans and that is when it really hit that I finally had her. It was almost crazy realizing that I had only met her two weeks ago...everything that has happened felt like it took place over a few months not just two weeks. What was crazier was that I was about to have sex with Kagome who was a virgin...that is a record in my book.

I shifted my thoughts back over to the task at hand and moved my lips further down. I lifted my head up for a moment pulling her pajama pants slowly off. This moment meant more to me than usual...usually I would go rough and rip off everything...but with Kagome and this her first time I was going to take things slow like.

I pulled off her underwear and reset my position. Feeling her lying naked beneath me made me want this more than ever. I gently rubbed her and then put one finger in, then two. Putting them in and out, massaging her as I did this. Then I moved my head back down and began to lick her slow and gently making her beg for more. I then thrusted my tongue into her lapping up the warm juices of her. Her fingers tangled themselves into my hair...I was glad that I didn't put up my mohawk today for the way her fingers felt as the pushed my head more into her was something I would have never imagined.

My cock was hard and needing to be in her. I took out my tongue and moved myself back up to her lips. Her breath was rapid and she began to nibble back on to my neck then slipped her hand down teasing me as she did so. Placing a her fingers on my chest and dragging them down. Until bam her hand gripped me and she stroked it gently while kissing me. At one point she just worked on me and looked into my eyes as moans of pleasure escaped me.

I couldn't take it anymore and gently moved her to the side and mounted her. I put the tip of my cock in her and her nails dug into my back, but soon that first pain of entrance faded and she began to caress my back and gripping it in pleasure than in pain. It was nice and slow at first, but she wanted more she pulled me harder against her. She let out my name and gasps left her lips. As her moans increased so did the thrusting and I was able to wait until she came, before I pulled out. I kissed her for a few seconds after that and looked down at her. She was sweaty and her eyes were glazed over with gratification and pleasure I brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead before I finally rolled off. She moved her head onto my chest and I put my arms around her. Kagome Higurashi...the most amazing girl I have ever met.

"Are you happy, Kagome?" I asked looking down at her...making sure that she didn't regret losing herself to me.

"Mhm...that was what I had always hoped it would be. Was I...I mean..."

"For your first time you were fucking great." I smiled and kissed her.

"Inuyasha...do you think there is a god?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, but if there is than I'll get that bastard someday. Besides if heaven does exist than I don't want any part of it." I said caressing her back.

"Yeah...it's really a dumb question anyway...I've never believed in that shit, but with my parents gone...I don't know...I guess I'm even more of an atheist than before, but why wouldn't you want to go to heaven if it existed?"

"Because that would mean turning my life around and I really don't care for redemption." She just nodded and cuddled her head back into my chest.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry about earlier...and...if you leave...take me with you." She whispered into my ear. I put my hand under her chin and slowly raised her head to meet my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied and planted another kiss on her lips.

A/N: Woo...fourth chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to. Hopefully my next chapter will be up a bit faster but who knows. Until next time R&R ^^


	5. Uninvited Guests

*Well folks I know this update has been long over due, but what is half a year XD. College work was crazy and now that I have a lighter schedule for Spring quarter hopefully it will only take me a week or so to update. Thanks for being patient! And without further adieu here is chapter five: Uninvited Guests.

Camping out did everyone good. No bitching, no crying, and of course I got the most amazing sex with the most beautiful girl ever to be in existence. The only part of the trip that sucked was the trip back home, it was a car full of people covered in mud and smelling like a horse had taken one giant shit on top of them.

I looked down at the streets below off of the fire escape. My smoke drifting off to the wind. Boredom was plaguing my restlessness which put me in a state of a sort of contradiction. I'm too lazy to find something to do, but at the same time I want to do something.

I began to study the people racing the streets. All of them reminded me of ants and not just because they look tiny. They were all mindless and scheduled; woman going shopping, business men on their phones. The more I looked at them the more insignificant their lives looked to me and how I never want to become one them. Then I noticed an aged hippie with his gray hair pulled back into a pony tail, a peace medallion hung around his neck. He was definitely a product of the sixties, yet I fucking loathed him because outside of his peace, love and harmony bullshit he was wearing a suite and had a fucking Blackberry. It made me think of a quote from "SLC Punk". Like if I got into a conversation with this guy he would say the same thing Steve-O's dad said, that is "I didn't sell out I bought in." Just the thought of putting myself into a suit and becoming a stooge made me want to cut out my eyes and throw myself into traffic.

My cigarette was on its final drag. I flicked it and began to head back into the loft. I noticed the door started to open and there I saw Kouga back from the store with a bag full of Mikes Hard Lemonade.

"Ok, Kouga really? Are you a fucking twelve year old girl?"

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kouga scoffed. Miroku came into the room with a huge smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well guys we just got booked at Punxfest. We're headlining!"

"Fucking serious!" I can't believe it! I'm in a band that's headlining one of the biggest gatherings of the tribes!

"When's the gig?" Kouga asked popping open one of his bitch drinks.

"It's this Saturday and it's right off of exit twenty in an abandoned warehouse." Miroku was grinning like a fiend. Man I can't wait to tell Kagome the news.

"I like the sudden notice." Kouga sat down and piled his feet onto the table.

"Who cares man! We're the fucking headliners." I imagined Miroku doing cartwheels and flips in the air from the sound of his voice.

"Oh fuck it's already three! I have to catch the bus over to Kagome's." I grabbed my jacket and ran down the stairs and over to the bus stop. If I was a second later I would have missed the bus.

I found the only open seat and began going over what songs we should play at the show. Unfortunately a dark cloud was about to hangover my head when I heard someone shout my name…it couldn't be, could it?

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Yup…it was. Fucking Kikyo…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Six hundred miles….fucking six hundred miles and she still manages to find me.

"I'm here for the punk gathering silly. You know our old tribe is here too." They still haven't gotten rid of her? All the bitching they made at me for bringing her around and they didn't kicked her out when I left. "Once I saw the bulletin on Myspace that you were headlining we spanged enough money to get on a bus and come here." God damn it Miroku! I told you a thousand times not to fall into the Myspace fad and furthermore not to put my full name on there for this very reason. Oh he is gonna hear it.

"Cool…"

"Oh come on Inuyasha you should be happy that your headlining!"

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I'm headlining just not to see you." Why? Why did I date her?

"Oh Inuyasha you're still so funny. You know we've all missed you. The chapter took it hard when you left especially Sesshomaru…" My pupils dilated…that is a name I haven't heard in years.

"I had no other choice I had to get out of there and what is it to you!"

"You had Sesshomaru. He went through hell because of you and it's everything to me because you left me too!" That's not much of a compelling argument…

The bus came to a halt. Finally my exit, my escape from this crazy bitch of my past.

"Look this is my stop. Bye Kikyo." I headed to the door.

"He'll be at the show Inuyasha. You can't run forever!" And like that I was off and the bus with my past was gone. I was able to run for years and not once did I come across anyone from my past as far as I'm concerned the past is behind me and I don't need to talk or be reminded about it. They are all dead to me.

I put back on a smile. I mean why the fuck let Kikyo get to me? My life is fucking amazing now and how can I let it get to me when I'm with Kagome. I didn't even reach the door when Kagome opened it.

"Inuyasha I just got the call from Skunk! I'm so excited for you!" Kagome swung her arms over me. Her smile was bright and warm it made everything from before disappear.

"Well I was hoping that I could of told you, but yeah it's going to be a great show." I lifted her and spun her around planting a kiss on her rosy lips before setting her down.

"So Kag what you want to do?"

"Well actually I was in the middle of playing Mario Kart."

"Beh…I hate the Wii controller's there is just no beating the '64."

"Eh uhm it is the one for the '64. You game?" I knew I loved her for a reason.

"Psh you're going down lady."

"We'll just see about that."

We went into her house and plopped down on her couch and picked up the controllers. Three cups later of me being placed in eighth while Kagome came in first and I realized just how long it has been since I had last played Mario Kart.

"Fuck Banshee Boardwalk!" I was sick of falling off the stupid sharp turns all of the time, Kagome was even having an issue with it too.

"Fuck you Peach with your fucking lighting! Cunt!" Kagome yelled, trying hard not to get squished by other shrunken characters. Sota sat on the chair next to us and joined in on our yelling at the TV.

"Turn left, Kagome!"

"Sota, so help me God I will pull this Kart over!" Kagome lashed.

"No Kagome you're doing it wrong! Be more like Inuyasha he isn't getting owned by his own Kupa shells." I like this kid.

"Be like Inuyasha! He's doing worse than I am!"

"Hey!" …am not.

"Awww…but it's cute." Kagome smiled, but that smile distracted me from the game and she not only sent out a lightning strike but ran me over too which after plumping up again I ran into a stupid banana putting me back in eighth place…again.

"I win! I win! Muahahahaha!" Kagome is a little scary looking right now. Sota and I leaned as far away from her as possible worried that she might use a God like power to smite us. We turned off the Nintendo and got off of the couch.

"Now what?" I asked stretching.

"Well Saturday is tomorrow isn't it? Shouldn't you be practicing with your band?" Kagome…always the responsible one.

"Yeah. You want to come with me?"

"I want to!" Sota interjected only to be met by his sister's gaze. Obviously a no to that question.

"Yeah, let me go get my stuff!" Oh god I could be here awhile. Kagome ran upstairs to her room and I was left with the little squirt who just kept staring at me.

"What are you doing?" What was so fascinating that this kid couldn't stop looking at me?

"I'm trying to read your mind! Now be quiet it only works if I concentrate hard enough." Sota stuck out his tongue. I think he was focusing too much and not paying attention to breathing; his face began to turn blue.

"Why do you want to read my mind?"

"So I know your intentions with my sister and it's fun." Poor kid if he could read my mind I'm pretty sure that he would be scared for life. What's taking Kagome so long?

"I bet I can read your mind." I'm to the brink of absolute boredom now.

"Can not!"

"Oooh Really?"

And with that said I began to look intensely on him focusing with all my might. Did I actually think I could read his mind? Fuck no, but he was right it was kind of amusing just to look at the stupid face he was making. Kagome came down the stairs and had a confused look on her face as she saw Sota and I in an intense and deep gaze nearly falling over as we tried to read each others minds.

"Ugh…guys what are doing?"

"Reading minds!" Sota and I yelled in unison and once we looked back at each other our gaze had brought us close…a bit too close; our heads met and sent us back on our asses.

"I know what you were thinking about!" Sota shouted pleased with himself.

"Really?" I asked raising my brow.

"Yeah! You were thinking about Kagome!" Should I tell him what I was thinking about…to tell or not to tell…

"Well she was part of it, but I was really thinking about fish tacos." At least he doesn't understand the reference. Oh shit I think Kagome did though…

Kagome's eyes widened, her lip went into a snarl, and she became bright shade of red.

"Why would you think about my sisters vagina? You're funny Inuyasha." Did he just say what I thought he did? Something tells me that kid is going to get me killed.

"SOTA HE WAS TALKING ABOUT FOOD! AS FOR YOU INUYASHA!" Oh fuck…

"You wouldn't be yelling at us if he was talking about food." Sota smiled. Despite forcing me into a death sentence I like this kid.

Kagome was enraged and started to charge at me. We ran out of the house onto the front yard. This wasn't going to end well…come on Miroku now would be a great time to interrupt Kagome and I. That is when I was taken by surprise when I actually saw Miroku's van pull into the driveway.

"Hey get in we have band practice. Come on you two." I ran and threw open the door to the front seat.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Miroku asked while I panted in exhaustion.

"I told a bad joke." Kagome slid open the van door and then she wrapped her arms around me. Finally she calmed down. I caressed her hand, but I had fallen into her trap for she then began to squeeze my throat.

"Say you're my bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"Never." I coughed.

"Say it!" Kagome barked squeezing a bit tighter.

"Alright, alright…Miroku's your bitch." Kagome released her grip then slowly put her hand onto the sides of my stomach.

"If your not going to say it…Miroku will have to bare witness to how much of a girl you sound when tickled." This woman is pure evil.

"Ok! Ok! I'm your bitch." All dignity of manhood; gone.

Once back at the house we went into the venue and prepared for rehearsal. Kagome and Sango sat by the bar chattering together. Hojo, Skunk, and Kouga showed up from the elevator and headed towards their instruments.

"What songs should we put on the set list?" Skunk asked.

"Our set will be about half an hour long. So I would say that would be about seven songs of which we could only throw in one or two covers." Miroku replied doing the math on his fingers.

"You guys should play Drink, Fight, and Fuck as your cover song!" Sango yelled.

"What about covering C&A?" Hojo offered. We ended up to where we were all arguing over which songs to play.

We looked like little kids on stage bickering. Sango and Kagome just looked at us giggling and throwing in random songs to egg us on. Eventually we were able to make a semi functional set list and continued with practice.

A bang became heard in the middle of one of our songs. We put down our equipment then jumped off stage. Kagome walked over to the door.

"Sorry we're closed this weekend." Kagome said to the mysterious stranger she saw before her, but before she could shut the door the man put his arm in between and pushed it back.

"Do you know a guy named Inuyasha? Is he here?" The stranger asked. I couldn't see him from my angle, but there was something familiar about his voice. Fuck what if it was the cops finally able to sniff me out.

"What business do you have with him?"

"I'm his brother." …Sesshomaru…

A/N: Well I hope you liked this bit of comic relief. Also, there isn't going to be as long of a wait for the next chapter because I'm in the process of writing it. Remember to R&R I really appreciate feedback ^^


	6. These Tears Taste Like Cheap Beer pt 1

I turned as fast I could around, I tried to sneak over to the stairs before anyone caught me. However, Everyone seemed to look around and stare at me at just the right time. I was stuck, there was no escape this time. I was a wolf cornered by hunters.

"Brother? Inuyasha is this true?" Kagome asked. You can still run there has to be some way out of this quick start gnawing at your arm if it works for trapped coyotes it should work now.

"Inuyasha is this where you have been all these years?" Sesshomaru said straight faced. He hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. His old leather jacket looking just as raggedy as before with patches hanging on by a thread and spikes missing. His silver Mohawk was down, but he still kept it long and parted to the left.

"Only for a month or two." Please tell me I'm not talking to my brother and this is some sick dream.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

"Well Kagome…I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Inuyasha means to say that he didn't want to take responsibility for what he did." Sesshomaru sounded cold. He really hasn't changed.

"I don't have anything to take responsibility for!"

"Then why did you leave and have been running around all these years?" Everyone remained silent and looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and me unsure of what was happening.

"I had to leave, you made that very clear and besides I needed out of that fucking place! Look Sesshomaru I don't want to talk about this now or ever, just go back home." This time I continued to the stairs without looking back. I'm sure leaving my friends are feeling uncomfortable with Sesshomaru still standing there, but I can't deal with that right now. I need air. I need a better reality.

Kagome stood there bewildered and shocked. Inuyasha's brother was still at the door staring with cold blue eyes unmoved by his brother's words and movements. She didn't know what to do no one did.

"So you and Inuyasha are brothers huh? What's your name?" Sango said jumping down from her place on the bar counter.

"It's Sesshomaru."

"I must say you're a lot cuter than him and a lot of the boys around here."

"Sango! Your killing me." Miroku whimpered.

"Shut up Miroku!" Sango yelled turning her attention back to the beautiful stranger at the door.

"Perhaps it is best that I come back later." Sesshomaru said getting ready to draw close the door. "Oh before I leave tell my brother that Kikyo and myself will see him at the show."

"Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked before Sesshomaru could fully shut the door.

"She was Inuyasha's girlfriend when he left, they were engaged." And with that said Sesshomaru left leaving the same confusion and now a woman's jealous anger.

The only thing that could possibly calm me down was a bowl of weed and a forty. I sat on the couch lighting up my hit in the stem of the bong and in between my coughs I just heard Sesshomaru's voice telling me that I ranway and blah blah blah. His old song and dance. He is a guy who loves his guilt trips.

I fell back onto the couch and tilted the forty to my mouth letting its dark liquid guide it's way down my throat in hopes that it kills the brain cell that holds Sesshomaru's voice. I was jolted when I heard the door opening. Why did they let him up here…when I leave it means I don't want to talk!

"Inuyasha." Thank god it's just Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. Look I'm sorry for what happened down there."

"Say who's Kikyo?" Fuck…why can't the people in my past who I say are dead to me really be dead.

"Sesshomaru talk about her?"

"He said he would be at your show with her. Oh and that she was your fiancé!" ohh…boy. I rubbed my hand down my face. I'm going to have to tell her aren't I? What the fuck Inuyasha your seeking advise from your self…no I'm not going to talk about shit!

"Look she was a girl in my past nothing more nothing less. Obviously I didn't marry that bitch, I left her. End of story." I took another sip of my beer this is a great way to celebrate getting on the bill for tomorrow.

"Inuyasha…why didn't you tell me about her or Sesshomaru?"

"Because that part of my life is over. The Inuyasha from back then is dead along with everyone else from those days."

"Why keep your self closed to me?" I can't handle this…why don't people leave me the fuck alone. "\I'm always here I mean we both have been through a lot and…."

"Get off my cloud, you're not my girlfriend I don't have to tell you anything!" …oh no.

Kagome looks back at me tears streaking her face her beautiful face contorted into misery. How could I have said that…when all I want is to be with her. God damn I'm an idiot.

Kagome ran covering her face with one palm and trying to keep balance with the other. What have I done…

"Kagome!" I raced after her. I'm not going to go down as being the worlds biggest dick. This is why people shouldn't care about me I always end up hurting them.

She turned the corner into the venue and there I was confronted by a thousand stares of hatred. I realized that the only real loyalty that mattered was for Kagome at this point, I was written off.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Sango screamed.

"Look I didn't mean it…I just."

"No! Now it is my turn to talk and you will listen!" Sango's furry was one not to be reckoned with…lucky for me… "After all that Kagome went through and you had the audacity to treat her that way! You…the fucking jackass who fooled us all into thinking that maybe she had finally caught a break? Well fuck you!" Sango spit into my face. She had every right to call me out I hurt Kagome…but spit? That was fucking disgusting.

"I was a fucking ass I know it and I didn't mean what I said…now where is Kagome I need to talk to her!"

"I'm not going to let her get further hurt by you! Why don't you just do us all a favor and go back to your fiancé!"

"I don't need this!" I ran outside and searched all over for her, but she was gone…I slumped to the ground blaming everything that had just occurred on Sesshomaru and Kikyo. If they hadn't come here everything would be fine.

"Inuyasha. There you are! I'm sorry about Sango she can get to be headstrong to say the least especially when Kagome is involved." Miroku said joining me on the ground.

"You know…the only reason I was about to marry Kikyo is because I thought that there was no girl out there who could like a piece of shit like me and put up with me. With Kikyo I wasn't in love I just had great sex, but Kagome she's the best thing that I could have ever hoped for and now I've fucked it all up."

"You really care for her don't you."

"Yeah…more than anything."

"Than tell her make her your girlfriend."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know…home maybe?"

"There's no way she would want to see me tonight." I got up and an idea started to turn in my head on how to get her back. I went upstairs and got out my acoustic guitar and began the wheels of my plan to win back Kagome.

I was up all night playing and had fallen asleep with the guitar still on my lap. I woke up to Miroku kicking at me while Skunk poured cold water over my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cold, cold really fucking cold.

"Get up sleeping beauty sound check is at noon." Skunk said returning to the hall.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily.

"Seven thirty." Miroku grinned.

"What the hell let me sleep." I rolled back over and tried to forget I was wet so I could sleep.

"No can do we have morning rehearsal."

"Alright whatever give me a few will ya?" Miroku left to join the others and slowly I rose out of bed wiping my eyes vigorously to try and get me more alive. I got dressed threw on my coat and went downstairs. It looked as though the morning didn't effect anyone except for me. They were tuning and putting merchandise into boxes.

"Well nice to see that the asshole was able to sleep in and has finally decided to get to work." Kouga snarled.

"Ignore him, Inuyasha." Hojo said putting the last t-shirt into the box.

"Hey Miroku I have a song that I want us to play at the gig." I said unfolding a piece of paper with the lyrics and chords that I spent all night writing.

"We already have a set list." Kouga remarked. Taking a break from his sticks.

"We'll just throw out Sobriety and add Inuyasha's piece." Skunk said with Miroku nodding in agreement.

"WHAT, but that's the song I wrote…" Haha Inuyasha 2, Kouga 0...it's ok Ringo your piece can be valued on the fridge!

Three hours we rehearsed and when we had finished I thought I was dead and the great news was I had to do it all over again in an hour. This was some kind of concert to prepare for. But, if all goes well Kagome will stop hating me and not think I'm just some asshole.

"Alright guys start loading everything into the van." Miroku said taking a seat on the barstool. Skunk helped me lift the 78' Orange amp into the van while Hojo and Kouga carried out the drumset. About our third trip in we all noticed that Miroku was still on that god damn barstool leaving us to do the grunt work.

"Hey fucktard want to help us with this thing!" Skunk yelled lifting his Harke Bass amp. Miroku gave in and went over and lifted up the other side. It only took five trips to put everything into the van. All that was left was to pick up Kagome.

"Hey where is Sango we have to get going?" Hojo asked realizing that no one had seen her all day.

"Oh she spent the night at Kagome's…she said she didn't want to sleep in the same house with Inuyasha, but more importantly they are doing the chick thing of getting ready for the show together." Miroku said rubbing the base of his neck and giving a nervous chuckle. Yeah thanks Miroku for taking the sting out of that one…I let out a sigh and locked the door behind me.

We got into the van and began the drive to Kagome's. I never stopped taking my mind from Kagome as the car rattled along the road. What would happen if my plan fails or worse Kouga somehow gets his grip on her. I know that he has been waiting for this moment where I slip up and he can look like the hero, I see it in his eyes as we draw nearer to her house. Fuck please just let me have one more chance…

When we got to the house and the girls got into the van neither Kagome or Sango would look at me. The girls ,however, were wearing their battle armor with their spiked leather jackets, spiked up hair. Kagome had her hair into a Mohawk while Sango's was liberty spiked. But boy Kagome looked beautiful she had a sexy leather skirt on and her favorite Exploited shirt on. She told me that shirt always brought her good luck…hopefully it brings me some too. When they got in only two seats remained one by me and the other next to that. I had thought about this earlier.

"Hey Sango do you want to sit in the middle? I get car sick." We all knew that Kagome was just saying that so she wouldn't have to sit by me. Never in my life have I felt as low as I do now.

Sitting by Sango was torture she would do everything she could possibly think of to annoy me. She would snap her gum right into my ear. At one point she let out a yawn and then with as much force as possible punched me with her elbow. A bit of luck fell in the form of lucky charms cereal into a paper bag. Turns out Sango and Kagome decided to drink their feelings last night so we had to pull over. Sango couldn't get the door open fast enough and when she quit her barfing everyone forced her to sit closest to the door. Forcing Kagome to sit by me.

"Don't even think about talking to me Inuyasha." Kagome said without so much as a glance to me.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't want to hurt you. I was just angry about Sesshomaru."

"I think the lady says to not speak to her." Kouga smirked putting his arm around her from the back seat.

"Thanks Kouga, but I'm not going to fuck you." Even if she is pissed at me that just made my day.

It was silent for the rest of the car that is except for the occasional hurl heard from Sango into a paper sack, but eventually even that too settled into silence.

When we reached the concert grounds it was the more amazing than last years event. There were six beer and food booths the stage was an actual stage instead of last years planks of wood put on a foundation of cement blocks. They really went all out. The one thing that had slipped my mind was the issue of setting up camp. And knowing Miroku him and Sango would be calling the mattress in the back of the van. But why think of that now when there was a show to get ready for.

We got out of the van and began to unload the equipment. Kagome and Sango helped carry the instruments onto the stage. At one point Kagome and I ended up carrying an amp together, but she was stubborn and still wouldn't so much as bare one glance. I just hope that my plan works.

"Hello you must be the Cheeky Bastards. I'm Mike we talked on the phone." This must be the guy that runs the place.

"Yeah I'm Miroku, this guy to my left is Inuyasha, then there is Skunk, Hojo, and the faggot right here is Kouga." Miroku smiled after giving out introductions and us giving the usual reaction of saying hi or giving a nod of the head. From what I noticed Mike was in his thirties hell maybe forties and was a big guy. He had a shaved head and had huge spikes on his jacket. This guy looked like he could knock someone by simply putting out his finger against their forehead.

"And these ladies are your singers?"

"No more like groupies." Miroku jested…of course his jest was embraced by a slap to the face by Sango.

"Well it's nice to meet you girls too. Now it's time for you guys to get on stage a wave of people are going to be heading here soon. Why don't you girls go pick out a spot to set up camp."

The sound check went amazingly the guy running the mixer knew exactly what the fuck he was doing and we held back on playing my song until the actual show. I was in awe as soon as people did start showing up. It was way more massive of a crowd than last years Punxfest too.

I came off of the stage and went over to one of the beer stands. Another amazing thing I love about this festival is they give free beer to the bands. It felt good to be in a band again. But I kept wondering when Kikyo and Sesshomaru were going to come and ruin the day after all this festival is the reason I even fucking ran into them.

"Inuyasha!" Well speak of the devil…literally.

"Kikyo…"

"How are you enjoying the show so far?"

"Ugh…Kikyo we just got done with sound checks the show won't even start till two."

"So doesn't mean you can't have a good time without a live band. It's always a show if you have music playing in your mind." The first of the psycho-bitch girlfriends and probably my craziest.

"Kikyo are you tweaked out on heroine again?"

"Inuyasha! No! I just love punk music is all." Yeah try and get her to list of one Major Accident song and she'll give you a song by Lady Gag Gag or whatever the new trend singer is instead.

"Alright Kikyo."

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Now what?

"Yes Kikyo?" This woman is unbearable.

"Why did you leave me?" Really? Fuck in a..

"I left because you were a psychotic bitch."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo began to cry and something inside of me still felt bad.

She was my first serious relationship and I never can fully hate her…god damn it..

"Kikyo, I'm sorry don't cry." I sat down my bear and pulled her into a hug. I don't need this on my conscience right now.

Holy shit! What am I doing I would never do this…not before. I'm fucking comforting one of the biggest bitches I've ever met who I would have gladly seen die. No way in hell am I doing this. I haven't changed since I left that bus station to come to this place.

"Inuyasha I love you still…and I always will." Fuck, get out! Abort dumb-ass!

Without much reaction time Kikyo raised her head and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed that bitch the fuck off of me as fast as I could. But once I looked over I saw the familiar back of Kagome fleeing from the scene.

"Fucking cunt!" Not again Kagome. I don't know if she will even listen to me now.

I ran all the way into the woods that was behind the tents and stage. I found her nestled against a tree only about a yard from the camp.

"Hey Kagome…" I approached her slowly her body laid still except for the heaving of her stomach from the sobs.

"I didn't want to kiss Kikyo I made her cry and…"

"And what? You felt sorry for her and kissed her? You have a knack for making girls cry." Well she got me on that one.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me I pushed her off, but by then you had ran."

"Kikyo isn't that your fiancé?" I heard her sobs grow harder and angrier.

"Ex-fiancé for one thing and psycho bitch for another." Come on Kagome just believe me…

"Just go away Inuyasha! I'm fucking tired of this shit! Get off my cloud!"

"Kagome come on! Just listen to me for a second!"

"Inuyasha fuck off!" Kagome stood up and finally faced me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Kag, you're being unreasonable!" Great idea Inuyasha piss her off even more that will make everything better.

Kagome looked up at me and I saw her eyes fill with rage and then suddenly I felt a sharp pain to my cheek and nose. I put my hand up to my nose and saw that I was bleeding. When I looked back she had left.

So there I was stumbling out of the wood heading back to my camp with a bloody nose. All the while thinking that there was no where to go from here. I am royally fucked. If she isn't going to believe me now then how will she ever? And why is she pissed at me how did my life get to this point? One it was a fucking quarter and then Sesshomaru and Kikyo came to ruin the day! Fucking great…I will never know sanity again. Now how did I cope with this twist of fates? That is a simple one I hit up more beer tents then take my anger out on the mosh pits.

There was just one misfortunate part about that plan of unleashing my anger into the mosh pit and that was Kagome apparently had the same idea. Then I saw Sesshomaru coming towards me and that is when I ran for shelter in the van. It's like I'm just a condemned character in some twisted Author's story cursing me with all these bad happen stances.

Either it's just the alcohol talking and the line of E I took with these real nice guys by the beer tent or I'm really going fucking insane. What to do…what to do…

I went into the van and fell back on the mattress. This all just seems like some nightmare. I had it so good and now it went to shit. I am at the best concert of my fucking life and I'm pissed. Inuyasha what's happened to you? You are letting one girl whip you around? Fuck her! Fuck…I need a drink.

I rolled over and found Skunks stash of alcohol. I found a pint of vodka and drank as much of it as I could then threw the rest to the ground. I laid on that mattress stuck in self pity. I felt my stomach lurch. I threw open the van and emptied all my stomach contents. As I rose my head up I saw Kagome. I was about to shake the image of her off until I saw that she was making out with some fucking asshole.

What can I say I lost it. I charged that bastard knocking him straight to the ground. Punching him over and over again. Kagome all the while screaming for me to get off of him. Miroku, Skunk got me off of him and sat me down back in the van.

"This isn't how you get Kagome back!" Skunk yelled.

"She is a fucking hypocrite and refuses to listen…what's the point."

"Skunk stay here. I'm ending this shit now." Miroku said with the most somber face I've ever seen him make.

"Hey Inuyasha how much have you been drinking?" Skunk asked looking at his empty pint of vodka.

"Not enough."

"How much is fucking enough?"

"Until my tears start to taste like the cheap beer." I felt another lurch, but this time it ended up on the vans carpet. This is the worst night of my life…

"Hi Inuyasha ready to talk? Your friend Miroku said you'd be here." And it just keeps getting worse.

A/N: Woo another chapter down. This chapter if you haven't guessed is going to be in parts. I hope you are liking it so far. I'm thinking about making the next part on the perspective of Kagome…we'll see. Anywhoodles reviews are always good I like knowing your guys' input helps me see where improvements could be made. Till next time ;)


	7. Part 2

A/N: Well guys here is chapter seven up and finally ready for reading I hope you enjoy it. I put a lot of time into this one mostly because I'm sick and have an abundance of time to kill. So I should probably add that you should do everything possible to kill germs(Just not the band, if you killed them I would be very sad). Ok keep I need to keep this short so on your marks! Get set! READ! You fuckers ^^

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled pushing past the crowd of people as he made his way to her.

"What Miroku!" Kagome was radiating with rage.

"Talk to him!"

"I don't want to talk about it! It's obvious he doesn't give two flying shits of a fuck about me anyway." Kagome turned her back and began to fidget her fingers.

"You're no better than him if you're just going to run away instead of talking." Miroku went off to leave Kagome to think about what he just said.

Sango stood by her friend and did the best to console her, but it was apparent that Miroku's words had become embedded in her mind. Kagome didn't say another word she just walked off caught in contemplation and trying to figure out where to go from there.

I sent my gaze over to the voice who had called me out. Why does he keep trying…

"Inuyasha, maybe you should talk to him." Skunk said trying to find a way out of the awkward silence.

"Why doesn't anyone understand? I don't want to talk to him!" I huffed and rolled back over. Dumb-asses all of them.

"Inuyasha I brought some people here with me this time to convince you to come back home." Yeah, didn't see this one coming. Get a new angle won't you Sesshomaru the sob stories are getting fucking old.

"Yeah well that's great Sesshomaru…but you're fake sincerity isn't striking any chords."

"Inuyasha we need you to come home." It's been four years why do they track me down now? Of all times! I gazed back over and saw the faces of my old crew looking back at me.

"Holy shit, so that bitch wasn't lying when she said the old tribe was here."

"The ones that are left anyway." A short, skinny kid with orange spiky hair said looking to the ground. Who the fuck is he?

"What do you mean kid? Did the rest get sent to prison or something?" Haha coming from those assholes it wouldn't surprise me.

"You don't remember me do you?" The kid was straight faced and almost as cold looking Sesshomaru.

"Can't say I do."

"It's Shippo, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru added. Wow Shippo! Last time I saw that squirt he was clinging to his brothers every move. From the way he looks now time must have really fucked him over. The kid I remember was annoying as fuck and always smiling making all the girls in the group comment on how adorable he was.

"Shippo wow man…where is that menace brother of yours?" Shippo's gaze went to the ground.

"Hiten is dead." Shippo replied anguish trying to crease over his face.

"What? When did this happen?"

"A year ago. There was a riot in which our chapter went to. Things got out of hand and Hiten got shot by one of the riot squad officers."

I scanned over the rest of the tribe and noticed that out of my twelve old friends only eight remained. I saw Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Jaken, Kagura, and Rin standing behind Sesshomaru and Shippo. This is one of the reasons why I left. People dying left and right for what reason? Revolution? Feh whatever. It's there fucking fault what did they think would happen the riot squad to just say "psych", drop their weapons and leave them alone?

"I need you to help run the chapter with me and note that I'm not asking you I'm telling you." Oh yeah that is going to get me to do it.

"Sesshomaru, look around you! How many of our friends are dead? Our Dad and my mother? And all for what the "Movement" ? It's the "Movement" that drove Dad insane."

"It wasn't heading the chapter that drove my father insane it was that human whore of a wife." He was able to piss me off with out so much as raising his voice. He just stood there remaining calm and cold meanwhile I felt the blood racing to my fists.

"Inuyasha what Sesshomaru is trying to say is that we really need you. We were on our way to creating a complete anarchist state rid of brainless humans until you left!" Jaken shouted from the back of the group. It scared me at how much everyone sounded just like a clone of my brother and how retarded they were for it.

"You know you sound fucking retarded. Look around you. The people here are all human and fuck probably more punk than you. Your idea of utopia is no better than the world we live in now." I mean fuck I believe in anarchy, but organized anarchy for specie purity or whatever the fuck their goal is. That is just a contradiction to what real anarchy is.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Skunk suddenly shouted from next to me. I guess in the heat of things no one paid much attention to him and had forgotten he was even here.

"So your hanging around humans then?" Mukotsu said snarling at Skunk.

"Hey guys you hang around humans. Or have you forgotten Rin and Kikyo. You guys are just fucking brainwashed by my brother."

"They aren't brainless…remember our rules as long as the human proves worthy we shall except them into the group." Jaken recited.

"Seriously? Your rules are no better than the ones set in by the pigs…just fuck off, go home, and enjoy seeing each other get killed."

"Yeah…I'm still here you know." Skunk was getting agitated.

Sesshomaru was about to say something more when I smelt the stench of Kouga. He came up and made his way through the group giving off a perplexed look as he saw the way they that they were surrounding Skunk and I.

"Hey idiot we are on stage in less than two minutes you and Skunk hurry your asses up."

"Look guys, I have to get going." God damn all that talk made me sober… I wish I could say the same for my legs. I staggered out of the van with Skunk close behind. Skunk stared intently at me trying to understand what had just happened.

"So those guys back there are youkai?"

"Skunk forget that shit. It doesn't matter." Fuck…if there is one thing I was trying to ultimately avoid it was all these fucking questions. When people say that time can come back and bite you on the ass…they aren't lying.

"So that means that you are a youkai?" Skunk just can't keep his mouth shut. Maybe if I tied him down to a chair and put duck tap on him that would make him stop…that could be a solution for everyone…fuck that would require a lot of rolls of duck tape though.

"Ugh Inuyasha?" Skunk poked at me, but I was too caught up with the idea of chaining everyone to a tree and leaving them there. Ahhh the silence that would bring…oh and then I could make them listen to terrible music…wait Kikyo likes terrible music…fuck. Maybe I could just chop off her head. No she would still manage to keep talking.

"Inuyasha get on stage already!" Huh, I came too and saw that I was the only one of the band that wasn't on stage. I scurried up and picked up my guitar. Ok show time…and hopefully the original plan will work out; at least to the point where Kagome will talk to me.

We began our set with our song Concubine. The crowd cheered and soon fists were raised and people began to skank. It was an amazing feeling, but the only thing on my mind was trying to find where Kagome was. I couldn't see her in the crowd at all. Usually she would be right in the middle of the mosh pit riling everyone along. This whole situation is just ridiculous.

I finally spotted her. She was leaning up against one of the beams to the right of the stage. Her arms crossed and mouth stretched over to one side. It was her thinking face.

As the song I wrote drew near I began to feel nervous. It is the first time ever that I felt nervous on stage. My hands were clammy and I started sweating more than I usually do on stage. I looked over again and saw Kagome and Sango smiling and throwing there fists along. Though when she saw my gaze her face grew straight and she went back into a stationary position probably hoping that I hadn't seen her.

Just stay calm…fuck we're on our last verse…ok deep breath. The song ended and now it was time to start the big finish. Miroku and Hojo gave a nod in my direction and I looked back over to Kagome before Skunk gave the cue for me to introduce the song. I drew in one more breath and adjusted my microphone.

"Alright you fuckers out there! This song is for the ladies and how they have to deal with pieces of shit like us! 1...2...FUCCCK YOU!"

The song was a hit with the crowd. The girls were dominating the pit and shouting along. I gave another glance over to Kagome and she was still with Sango only this time I saw her eyes watering and she was smiling. I really missed that smile of hers. Miroku even gestured for the girls to get on stage with us. Kagome shook her head but was pushed out by Sango.

The girls started to throw their fists towards the crowd and would yell along with the chorus. Despite everything that happened it was a great show and once we finished the song Kagome came towards me.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered before throwing her arms over me and drawing her lips to mine. I then smelt the fury radiating off of Kouga…I would say that this puts me in a five point lead.

"I'll second that!" Miroku said behind us and drew in Sango close to him.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled and then furthered with a punched to his gut.

"Miroku when are you going to learn." Hojo said taking his friend by the shoulder.

"I know, I know…I have to get her drunk first." Hojo's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"That's not quite what I mean."

"What? I would go to jail if I tried GBH…besides she is too smart for that." Sango turned back around and this time punched him in the face.

"Next time you conspire to get me into bed make sure I'm not listening! Idiot."

We started to take down our equipment and I saw Jakotsu and Shippo approaching. Man…they are persistent.

"Inuyasha do you know these guys?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…"

"Kagome…do you believe in youkai?" Skunk whispered.

"Skunk what drugs have you taken? Youkai…haha that is a good one." Kagome responded nervously.

"I'm serious…I think Inuyasha and these guys are." Oh poor naïve Skunk.

"Skunk shut up!" I yelled just as Shippo and Jakotsu came within two feet.

"Hi, Inuyasha! You know it's been so long. I've missed you." Jakotsu said pouting his lips after releasing a giant smile.

"Hi." Only one night then they all go back home. Six hundred miles away.

"Inuyasha do you mind helping us out! Or are you going to gossip with your girlfriends there." Kouga said coming up from behind us with an amp.

Jakotsu sniffed the air, "A wolf youkai huh. It's good to know that not all your friends are human." Skunk and Kagome exchanged glances and stared at Kouga who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Feh. I hardly call him a friend."

"Kouga…you're a youkai too! How could you not tell me!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, I…uh…well.." Kouga was for the first time at a loss of words.

"And who is this girl? I hardly find that she is fit enough to be with you…I mean one she is a human, and I always imagined you winding up with someone strong with muscles, kind of pale, oh and has amzing hair." Yeah, someone like you Jakotsu…god sometimes I think you really don't try to hide it.

"This girl is Kagome and she is my girlfriend."

"Really Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a giant smile.

"I thought we've been through this?"

"Wait just a second here! I'd like to know what's going on?" Kouga said still stuck on the fact that he had been outed.

"Kouga, go back to the van it has nothing to do with you." I said glaring at him. Skunk then too him by the arm and forced him towards our camp site.

"Inuyasha aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Shippo said breaking his silence.

"Right…Kagome this is Shippo and Jakotsu. Not that it matters."

"Ahh…Shippo is cute. How old are you hun?" Kagome said smiling at the kid. I guess some things just don't change.

"I'm eight." For a second I saw a flash of the young kit when he grinned a shy smile at Kagome.

"Ahh, you're so adorable! Do you have ears too! That would be so cute!" Shippo kept a grin on his face while Kagome admired the kit.

"Anyway! What is it that you two are here for?" I interrupted.

"Jakotsu wanted an excuse to see you." The kit said while Kagome played with his hair. I will never understand girls and their obsession with playing with kids hair.

"I did not I was just following Sesshomaru's orders!" Jakotsu blushed.

"Alright well great seeing you guys. You can go now." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Inuyasha from what Shippo tells me they came an awful long way just to talk to you. You can't just ignore them." Kagome replied.

"I already talked to them. Now let's go back to the camp." I began to turn away and leave, but Kagome grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "What the hell are you doing, Kagome!"

"How about they come and hang out with us for a bit. I mean it will be fun catching up with old friends and don't you want to introduce them to your girlfriend."

"Not really." I tried to leave again, but Kagome's grip grew tighter.

"They are coming!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, most of them are youkai and hate humans. The ones that are human are just insane." No matter how much I tried to tell her, Kagome kept her glare and eventually I caved. We headed back to camp and Jakotsu had left briefly to grab the rest of his group. Hoagie had built a fire and we sat up seats around it.

"So let me get this right. Inuyasha you are a dog demon, Kouga is a wolf demon, and you belonged to a demon punk chapter that wanted to rid the world of humans and develop a world based on anarchy." Miroku said going over the story he just heard while Sango and Hoagies jaws reached the ground.

"Well, yeah…" I said rubbing the nape of my neck.

"It's not quite like that!" Shippo interjected gaining the attention of the group. "We don't want to kill all humans just the stupid ones."

"But that's not anarchy…from the sounds of it your group wants to be in charge and Sesshomaru seems to the leader. What you have is an organized form of government. I mean it sounds like a variation on the Third Reich with talk of genocide of the human race. That's not anarchy." Skunk added. This is why I like Skunk he has balls and knows when to call bullshit.

"Sesshomaru can explain it better!" Shippo said slumping back.

Jakotsu once again appeared, now he had the rest of the group at his heels. Sesshomaru was still stern with Kikyo right next to him. I noticed Kikyo staring at Kagome and giving off one of her hate filled glares.

"I call a seat next to Inuyasha!" Jakotsu yelled as they came closer to the fire.

"Jakotsu…I wanted to sit next to you." Bankotsu said with a pout.

"You can sit on my other side silly." Looks like they are still attached to each others ass's.

Sesshomaru sat across from me with Rin and Jaken at his side. Rin had grown up too; she had grown out her hair and slimmer, she looked almost like a porcelain doll in punks clothing. I don't know how she could still be with Sesshomaru. For the most part she was always a nice girl and she hooks up with that cold hearted bastard who professes an utter hatred for mankind. The contradictions there could make anyone's head spin.

Kikyo and Kagura sat next to each other opposite of Kagome and would whisper between each other. They are still stuck back in high school with their gossiping and giggling. Kagura was always backing up Kikyo and was in second place when it came to being a bitch.

"So Inuyasha…have you thought it over yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I already said I'm not going back there."

"I'm sorry to hear that it would be a lot easier if you were willing to go."

"Go where?" Kagome asked taking a break from petting Shippo who was now in his kit form.

"Home, where he belongs." Sesshomaru replied without taking his icy blue eyes off of me.

"You were doing just fine without me. I'm not going, end of discussion."

"Inuyasha with all the grief you've put Kikyo through you owe it to her and the group to repent for leaving." Kagura said pointing her finger in the air like she is little miss righteous.

"Inuyasha when you come home I think you should bring Kagome too!" Shippo added smiling up at the Mohawked amber eyed girl.

"No!" Jakotsu and Kikyo both yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Kagome."

"If you really care for Inuyasha you should let him live the life he wants." Miroku offered.

"Yeah well I say you can have him." Kouga snorted.

This bantering went on forever. Eventually I just stopped paying attention and spaced out while Sesshomaru and the rest of them tried to convince me to leave with them. It's just not going to happen and the sooner they realize that the sooner I can go back to having a good time.

"Alright Inuyasha, if this is what you really want then why should I care. You are after all just a weak hanyou anyway." Sesshomaru got up from his chair.

"But Sesshomaru…" Rin began, but was silented by her boyfriend and she just nodded and got up too which sent off a chain reaction. It was really pathetic looking at how the group moves when Sesshomaru does…I wonder if they are all on the same menstrual cycle as him too. The only one reluctant to leave was Shippo.

"Sesshomaru do we have to leave? I want to hangout with Kagome longer!" Shippo said tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve. It was interesting to see how Shippo changed from the cold boy I saw earlier tonight to how I remembered him. Sesshomaru whispered something in Shippo's ear and Shippo first had a contemplative look on his face, but was followed by wide smile.

"I can stay!" Shippo smiled running back over to Kagome. I'm not sure how much I trust him…I want to know what Sesshomaru said at first that made the kids face contort so…Something tells me that Sesshomaru has another trick up his sleeve.

"Hey Inuyasha come in the van with us…I think you need some medicine after listening to that noise." Skunk smiled.

"Yeah…I'm still not sure if I understand what just happened." Hoagie laughed.

"Are you guys going to go do drugs?" Kagome said with disappointment in her voice. What does she mean by that? It's not like she has ever turned them down.

"No we are going to go pray. What do you think we are going to do." Miroku smirked.

"In case you haven't noticed there is a child in our presence!" Kagome retorted.

"Ugh…Kagome that kid has seen more people do drugs than I have fingers. He'll be fine." I said before getting ready to pull myself in.

"I don't care. He is very impressionable." Why is Kagome acting like some sort of mother…god I hope she doesn't want kids.

"If he grows up to do drugs than that's his decision, I have no responsibility for it. Now are you coming or what?"

"It's ok Kagome. I've judged line contests." Shippo smiled.

"What's a line contest?" Sango asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's when people have a lot of E and they smash it all up into big lines and they see who can snort the most lines." Kagome and Sango's face grew to shock. An eight year old boy who was just a few years younger than both Sango and Kagome brother's had not only seen people snort E, but was a judge on some stupid contest for it.

"Shippo drugs are bad! And just because people do it doesn't mean you should!" Kagome said sternly.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. I don't do drugs. My brother said that I had to wait till I was eighteen, but when I'm eighteen I'm not giving you any guarantees." Shippo laughed.

"Kagome! Come on already!" I yelled from the van door.

"Let's go Kagome!" Shippo urged.

"Are you sure you don't just want to hangout in my tent? Sango and I brought art supplies."

"Yeah we could make pretty pictures and I have a portable DVD player so we could watch movies." Sango added.

"You could always give me crayons in the van."

"Alright Shippo com on then." Kagome got up followed by Shippo and Sango and headed over to the van door.

Skunk had once again not let me down. He had an array of E from Blue Pistols to Orange Omegas and tabs of Acid. Candy Flipping anyone? I say fuck yeah. I loaned out my I.D to Skunk so he could break the ecstasy into powder and put it into lines. My I.D has the wear and tear of many crazy nights. You can even see the outline of the previously crushed pills embedded into it.

"Sesshomaru do you think this will work?" Rin asked looking at the van containing Inuyasha and his friends.

"Have faith Rin."

"Why don't you just bind him up and throw him into our car? You've always been much stronger than that hanyou, besides can we really rely on Shippo?" Jaken questioned.

"Shut up Jaken! If Sesshomaru thinks it will work then it will work." Rin smiled.

"Yeah well I think we should get rid of that girl. It seems to me that she is the only reason he is even staying." Kikyo said menacingly as she picked clean her nails with her thumb nail.

"I agree with Kikyo." Jakotsu nodded only to be met by a sad faced Bankotsu. Kagura and Kikyo rolled their eyes at the two nut cases standing next to them.

"Be patient my friends. Now come on, I'm parched let's get a round of drinks." Sesshomaru put his arm around Rin and off the group went.

A/F/N(Author's final note): I forgot to mention that I would like to thank all those who review it makes me happy and gives me the impression that people actually like reading this stuff. Also, if there are any improvements that should be made(grammatical, if a chapter has a nice flow, that sort of stuff) then that's the place to tell me and I would gladly look it over and make adjustments accordingly. I just thought I should make a note of that thank you. ^^


	8. The End of Sesshomaru's Plan

Oh crap…don't sneeze, don't sneeze.

"Inuyasha you alright." Hojo said looking over at me as I put my finger to my nose trying hard to hold in the powder that just went up into it.

"I'm…uh…uh.." Fuck I'm going to sneeze!

"Bless you!" Shippo quickly said with his goofy grin.

"Don't say that, just because someone says bless you doesn't mean that it somehow stops them from sneezing." I replied.

"You didn't sneeze." Why did Kagome have to find him adorable…I think I liked him better when he was under Sesshomaru's influence.

"Feh…it was will power." Asshole.

Miroku fell backwards after taking his line. Everyone was in bliss and I was all the more glad for it. I didn't hear bitching, I wasn't stressed out, and all the issues of earlier were gone. It was hard to believe that it was only eight hours ago when I was the scum of the Earth.

Sango began to feel the effects before anyone else how I knew this was because she began to play with Miroku's hair. I wonder when her sober self will catch up to her inebriated one. I glanced over at Kouga and saw that he too was starting to feel something.

He scooted closer to Kagome. That boy has some balls and he better back the fuck off of her before I run him over with this van. Just as I was about to knock him out he leaned into her and fucking planted a kiss on my girl! That bastard, I'm going to kill him!

"Kouga I told you I love you like a brother, but GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Kagome yelled so loud that Shippo covered his ears.

Kouga was defeated his lip rose in disgust and his face held the memorable look of rejection. Oh if I had only brought a camera. I would print the picture off and put it on a poster then hang it in my room.

Yet even though Kagome told him off…I wasn't satisfied enough. I knew him too well, he wouldn't give up the chase. So, I got up wiped my nose clean and licked off the remaining blue powder from my fingers then got close to his face.

"Kouga, Kouga, Kouga. When are you going to learn? Kagome is mine!" I grabbed him by his shirt collar. He met my gaze and let out a smirk.

"Kagome is just infatuated. Soon she will realize what a piece of shit you are and you know where she will be? Right here next to me." Kouga gave another of his bastardly smiles.

"Someone needs to learn there place!" I picked him up threw open the van door with my other hand and pushed him out. The concealing spells were broken by rage. We both transformed into our true forms claws, ears, and all.

"Guys! Come on get back in here! People can see you!" Miroku yelled.

We were too focused on ripping out each other's throats to listen to our friend's advice. Kouga got off of the ground and charged at me knocking me on the van's floor. I punched him square in the face.

As we fought people began to stop and look on in entertainment.

"Fuck 'n' furry punks." One crowd member said as he watched the fight.

"Hey don't you fuckers have anything better to do with your life!" Sango yelled and got out of the van pushing the on lookers away.

Kouga went for a cheap shot and grabbed my ears and pulled me to the ground again. He tried to walk away, but if he was going to play cheap… I pulled on his tail and kicked his feet out from under him.

All the while this fight was going on Kagome was shielding Shippo's eyes and yelling at us to get up. Skunk, Miroku, and Hojo kept trying to pull us apart, but couldn't get a grab and eventually just had to wait till we were worn out so they could contain us.

"I don't know what Kagome even sees in you!" Kouga huffed and threw a punch which I caught with my left hand.

"At least in me she doesn't see a pathetic wolf youkai like you! Maybe you should go with my brother."

"Are you forgetting Inuyasha? You are just a hanyou…I'm more powerful than you." Kouga used all his might and flung me ten feet away.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, but again no one paid attention to her pleas, "Oh just SIT ON IT!" she scoffed and turned around in a huff.

All of a sudden I felt the ground beneath me quake. Kouga didn't throw me that hard. What the hell. I felt a force pulling me further into the dirt soon I was about six feet down with dirt to my sides and only able to see the sky above me. I feel like a fucking corpse. What the hell is going on?

Everyone looked on in bewilderment. Miroku and Kagome ran over to where I was.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she eased herself down to my level.

"What the fuck just happened." I rubbed my head and tried to get up, but the pain that the fall had caused was too much for me to bare and I slumped back down. I felt paralyzed.

"I don't know. Kouga just threw you and you landed, but then the Earth fell beneath you. Man this trip is freaking me out." Miroku said his eyes wide.

"Excuse me sir can you see that giant crater?" Sango asked one of the crowd members making sure that she really saw that and hadn't imagined it.

"Hey instead of staring can you guys get me out of here!" I pushed on my hands to an upright position. Miroku and Kagome then pulled me up and helped me out of the crater.

"Does this mean I won the fight?" Kouga grinned.

"Shut up Kouga." Hojo said as he took the other side of me from Kagome and then him and Miroku lead me to one of the lawn chairs.

"That was AMAZING! How did you do that Kouga?" Shippo asked his eyes glazed with sick glee. It's good to know that he cares so much about my health.

"Kouga for one didn't do that his throw barely made an impact. Second off The crater developed after the fact." I said glaring.

"Than what caused it I wonder?" Sango said.

"Maybe it was something like quicksand." Hojo added.

"No he would have just sank. Besides I was over there before he fell and the ground was firm." Miroku said with a perplexed face staring at the hole in the ground.

"Well what happened when you landed?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha fell and laid there for about ten seconds I tried to tell to stop, then yelled for them to SIT and turned around. That is all I saw." Kagome said yelling the word "sit" in her recollection like she had done earlier.

I felt the quake of the earth and the bottom of the chair fell from under me and then I was plunged down into the earth.

"I think I have this figured out!" Miroku said excitedly.

"I knew it was my strong attributes." Kouga smiled flexing his arms.

"Kouga…enough I love you bro, but your ego is starting to suffocate me. No, what really happened was when Kagome said "sit" it must have set off some sort of spell placed on Inuyasha."

"Sit? Who would place a charm on a person and have the active word be sit?" Sango said raising a brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. It's not like I'm stuck in a hole and in pain or anything." I huffed pulling myself out of the new crater.

"Hmmm….SIT!" Kagome yelled seeing if it really was the word that sent me down. Then poof right back down the rabbit hole I went. Kagome looked in amazement and a smile spread through her face. Others tried to yell, but for some reason of which I am thankful for their commands didn't seem to work.

"Apparently it is only Kagome who can use the command." Skunk concluded.

They are all sick bastards. Smiling and laughing while I'm lodged between roots, the rotten remains of dead animals, and dirt. At least Sesshomaru isn't here adding insult to injury.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess this means you are the one that is a pussy and a whipped one too." Kouga smirked looking down at me with Shippo rolling over laughing next to him.

"When I get out of here you are both DEAD!" I yelled wincing as I rose back up to my feet and clawed myself out.

Sango and Kagome were doing the girl thing of having a conversation without using any real words laughing in between stares. Great what could they be talking about now…something tells me that this new development is going to mean hell for I was fully free from the crater I looked around for Shippo.

Now where did that fox kit go? I have to go kill him. First he sides with Kouga after cuddling up to Kagome then he has the audacity to laugh at my discontent. Bitch is going to get hit. Fuck…he is hiding behind Kagome.

"Hey Shippo you like candy bars? I have one for you if you come here." I said bribing the kit into my hands.

"No you don't you just want to hit me!" Shippo squealed snuggling right up to Kagome's leg.

"Come here you rodent!" I ran towards him, but just as I was about to grab him I was met by Kagome's stare.

"Inuyasha if you lay one hand on him I will send you to the Earth's core!" She said firmly.

I thought about it for a second, but felt that I really like the idea of being able to stand and not have to eat through a tube when this trip is over with.

"This is bullshit! You watch out Shippo once Kagome is away you will be dead." I growled and limped over to Miroku.

Everything eventually calmed down. We went back into the van and continued with the drug taking, passing of jokes and conversation. Kouga had a solemn look after having his ego so bruised.

Shippo was clinging to Kagome for dear life chatting her ear off. Yet she just took it and smiled. How she could stand him was beyond me. I don't trust him. I mean earlier tonight his voice was cold and had the mimicking looks of Sesshomaru, but now he was acting like a kid should. I know my brother way to well for me to fall into this trap. The only problem is is that I don't know what exactly what trap he is setting.

"Kagome, I saw a really pretty flower when I was wondering around the camp grounds. You remind me of it." Shippo smiled showing his tiny fangs and pearly whites.

"Awe Shippo that is so sweet." Kagome grinned.

"I can show you! Come with me!" Shippo jumped down from her lap and pulled on her hand. Kagome followed the kit and out of the van they went.

"Where is Kagome going?" I asked looking at Sango.

"I don't know probably to get more beer." Sango shrugged. I smell a rat. I got up and followed behind them not making my presence known until I knew what kind of trap Kagome was being lead to.

Their path was zig zagged and went deep into the forest. I finally found them in a clearing. I hid behind the closest tree.

"Here it is Kagome!" Shippo smiled.

"I don't see it?"

"That's because nothing is there." Sesshomaru said as he appeared from the other side of the clearing. I knew it.

"You're Sesshomaru right? What's going on? Shippo?" Kagome looked down at the kit and his face turned grave and stared at the ground.

"Sorry Kagome…"The kit voice changed back into the cold one from before only now it had an underlying of sadness.

"I'm going to say it again. What the hell is going on here?"

"You see we need Inuyasha and since he wouldn't come back with us willingly we needed to give him a reason. You are going to be that reason." Sesshomaru replied. That fucking bastard!

"If you think I'm going to go with you guys you are fucking insane!" She yelled clenching her fists.

"You are sadly mistaken by thinking you have a choice in the matter. Either he comes back to the chapter or you die."

Kagome's jaw dropped and Shippo looked at his master with tear filled eyes. Even for Sesshomaru this is a new low! What happened to protecting the innocent and killing the corrupt?

"Oooh Mr. Serious. Look asshole lay one hand on me and I will break more than just your arm."

Sesshomaru came closer to where their eyes were fixed on each other. He lifted his hand, but Kagome threw it away and then punched him in the face. Sesshomaru rose his hand to his nose noticing that there was now blood on it.

Kagome smirked and began to walk away, but Sesshomaru ran up from behind and grabbed her. This was my cue.

"You let go of her Sesshomaru!"

"Why if it isn't Inuyasha. You have impeccable timing you're just in time to see your little girlfriend die."

"I know you to well those are just idle threats. Now let her go." Sesshomaru just stared back and drew out one of his claws and moved it on the side of her neck releasing a small ooze of blood.

"Sesshomaru! You said no one was going to get hurt!" Shippo yelled and lunged at him, but his attempt to stop Sesshomaru was in vain for he was thrown against the ground. The kit got up and then fled from the forest. That little coward!

"What the fuck has gotten into you! You were always crazy but at least before you weren't a complete heartless psychopath!"

"Times change, oh my brother. There are sacrifices that are inevitable it just took me awhile to realize it. You are naïve to think otherwise."

"Look at yourself Sesshomaru! You have turned your back on everything that you taught me! You're no brother of mine now! You've become a fascist with your own set of propaganda."

I shook my head and then it was time. I was going to knock his head to the ground. The Sesshomaru I knew is dead with my parents.

I was about to charge when all of a sudden Kagome was dropped to the ground and Sesshomaru let out a growl of pain. I looked over and saw him holding his hand with a big bite mark on his hand dripping a few droplets of blood.

Sesshomaru got his bearings again and was in the position to chase Kagome when Rin came out of the bushes followed by Shippo.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell is wrong with you!" Rin moved over and stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Rin…it's not what you think. I mean…"

"Oh really what is it then? Because from what Shippo told me you were going to kill the girl to get Inuyasha back and threw Shippo against the ground!"

I was in shock. I had never seen her quite as pissed off like this before. Plus why the fuck do people keep stealing my thunder I was suppose to rescue Kagome and then she would give me hero sex. Sigh.

"I wasn't going to actually kill her…she's just a human girl anyway."

Kagome walked over to me and we both looked on in amusement despite the dark reason for its being.

"JUST A HUMAN GIRL! Who the hell do you think you fuck?" I did kind of miss seeing Sesshomaru beg for forgiveness when he would fuck up with Rin.

"Ugh. That's not what I meant! I just mean that she is unimportant is all." This is entertainment now.

"Ooh so you think that all humans are just unimportant. Which means that the woman you claim to love and who actually puts up with your bullshit is unimportant too!"

"He's really fucked isn't he." Kagome said with a little chuckle.

"Yep." I said looking on laughing as Rin owned Sesshomaru.

"Maybe I should go back and tell the group how you are deathly afraid of SPARKLES!" Rin yelled.

"Rin! That's not funny! It's tiny chunks of metal and they can burrow into your eyes and cut you internally!"

"Oh I think that they would think it's funny! Maybe we should even make you pretty and poor a bottle of it over you!"

"I'm sorry ok! Let's not get hasty."

"It's not me you have to apologize to!" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru by his tail and dragged him over to where Kagome and I stood.

"I'm awfully sorry about this mess. Things have just gotten a bit crazy at home. Anyway, Sesshomaru has something he wants to say to you." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru looked the other way and Rin clenched tighter on Sesshomaru's tail making him wince.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"SAY IT!" Rin yelled still letting out a smile and digging her nails harder into his tail.

"Alright, fuck I'm sorry for saying I was going to kill you in order to get Inuyasha to come back home. You happy now?" Sesshomaru said directing the last bit at his girlfriend.

Kagome let out an inclination of a smile and Sesshomaru quickly left from embarrassment. Leaving Rin, Shippo, Kagome, and I standing there chuckling.

"He really wasn't going to kill you he is all bark and no bite pardon the pun. Well, it's time to head back home I can't take anymore of his stupidity. Inuyasha if you ever change your mind here's our number and address." Rin handed me a ripped out piece of lined paper with the information on it.

"If you are ever in town again look us up and we could hangout under a less crazy circumstance." Kagome said smiling and took the piece of paper out of my hands; ripped out a piece of it and wrote something on it before handing that piece to Rin.

"Yeah, I would like that. Well I got to go track down that asshole of mine. Bye." Rin went off into the dark.

"If you're ever in town again look us up? What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled.

"I like her and it seems like your brother just really misses you." My girlfriend is insane.

"Nevermind the fact that I don't know he tricked you to come here and tried to KILL YOU!"

"I could tell he was bluffing when he cut me his hand was shaking and it barely went in."

"Kagome I love you, but you're an idiot. My brother only cares about himself."

"Eh em." Shippo coughed.

"Oh Shippo how are feeling?" Kagome said patting him on the head.

"I'm fine, Kagome. But I guess this is goodbye I have to go back with the chapter." Shippo began to develop a tear.

"That invitation that I gave to Rin is open to you too. We'll see each other again and soon I hope." Kagome let out a giant smile and hugged the little kit.

"Really?" Shippo's eyes sparkled.

"Yes really."

Shippo gave her another hug and goodbye then skipped off to the rest of his group.

"Fuck I'm glad that's over." I said heading back to our camp site putting my arm over Kagome's shoulder.

"You know I don't really know your old friends outside of what happened here. I think we should invite them over for dinner next week."

"NO!"

"Oh,mthat's too bad because I already did." Kagome smiled.

"WHAT!"

A/N: Ta-da! Chapter eight is done. Whew…took way longer than I was hoping, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just realized I didn't base this chapter off of anything…weird 0.o. Anywho, remember to R&R. ^^


	9. Food Fight, Journey, and the Coppers

Well folks after a furious battle with writers block and a morphing of all the half assed ideas I had for this chapter along with a few beers in between it's finally here, chapter 9. CHEERS ^^

Drink, Fight, and Fuck…that was the epitome of last week. Perhaps not so much the latter part. Either way I'm so fucking glad it's all over with now. But here I am now sprawled out on the couch while Skunk and Hojo have one of their discussions of anarchy and the social structure of how it is human nature to go from order to disorder…blah blah blah. I agree with most of it and would throw in two cents if I didn't hear them bring up the same points every damn time they discuss it.

"So Inuyasha what time is Sesshomaru suppose to get in to town?" Miroku said sitting down next to me sipping on the piss warm beer that has been in the corner for two weeks.

"FUCK don't tell me that is today! And Miroku why are you drinking that shit?" No way has it been an exact week already. I was hoping it was Thursday not Friday.

"Every beer should be loved. Plus do you know how much this shit costs now days? But, if it helps any I'll give it to Sesshomaru you know as a welcome to our shit hole gift." Miroku laughed.

"You know Miroku, I like your thinking. I just can't see why Kagome even wants to have dinner with them."

The phone rang and Miroku got up to get it only to hand it over to me. I put the phone to my ear and heard Kagome on the other end.

"You excited for tonight?" Kagome asked giddily.

"And if I said no?" I rubbed my eyebrows.

"And this is why I talk to Rin and make the arrangements. You are being a drama queen Inuyasha."

"Did you forget that her boyfriend was willing to kill you to get to me?" Girls, they have no comprehension of logic or common sense especially when they get it in their brain to have a dinner party.

"Sesshomaru wasn't going to kill me and you know it. Plus he apologized." Sesshomaru never apologizes.

"Yeah, I bet Rin was the one that apologized."

"Inuyasha they will be in town in two hours. I'm on my way over now and you will not only help me get the dinner and the place ready, but you will sit down and play nice! And look descent!" And with that she hung up the phone. I hung up my end and went over to the cabinet next to the fridge and took out a shot glass and vodka. There was no way that I'm going to be able to get through this without my best friend Mr. Wolfschmidt.

After downing a few shots I dragged myself into my room and opened my closet. What the hell does she mean descent? Eh, I look fine enough. I closed my closet and put in a cigarette.

I went onto the fire escape and puffed out O's into the wind. I had pushed the thought of what would actually happen seeing my brother and old friends and trying to be cordial towards each other. Now it's all I can think about.

After what was said and done the last time they came around. I can't trust the guy, hell I still hate the bastard. Yet, I have to have dinner with them. It's not only going to be awkward as hell, but I have to grit my teeth and spew out bullshit for however long they are in town. God damnit Kagome, what were you thinking.

"Hey, there." A voice said from behind me and I could tell by the way she spoke and the scent coming off of her that it was Kagome.

"Hey." I got up to my feet and placed my elbows on the railing behind me.

"Inuyasha, I hardly think this is what I meant by looking nice." She said sternly, but gave a little smile. I saw the wheels in her head were turning and before I could make a move for it she pulled me by my arm, making me drop my smoke.

"Kagome what are you doing? You owe me a smoke!" I yelled as she opened up my room door and finally let go. I fell onto my bed and looked back up at her.

"Eh, so you want a quickie huh?" I grinned. Kagome just rolled her eyes and headed to my closet.

"You can be such a pig sometimes you know that. Now, let's make you look nice." She smiled. I already know I'm not going to like this.

"What's the point? Sesshomaru is probably going to be wearing his torn up jacket and holed jeans. Why should I be the one looking like a corporate guppy?"

"I believe you've relished plenty of times in the fact that you aren't like your brother. Therefore, you are going to put on something nice." I crossed my arms. There is no way I'm going to like this.

"Don't you have any nice suites?" Kagome asked rummaging through my clothes.

"I never had a reason to own one. Besides who gives an honest shit anyway what I look like?"

"I do!" Kagome was getting testy and went out of the room. I thought I had actually broke her of the idea of me dressing up into a stooge, but then she came back in with a black pin striped suite with a god awful red tie.

"Here try this on. Miroku is lending it to you." Kagome said as she threw the clothes on me.

"I need privacy to change."

"Sure you do. That's never stopped you after we've had sex or anything. Now, put them on."

I struggled putting it on and felt claustrophobic. It was like all life was being drained by the god damn thing. It doesn't even fit right; the pants go above my ankles and the arms are too short.

"I feel stupid." I said not even bothering to put on the tie. Kagome gave me her "shut up" look and picked up the tie and began to tie it around my neck.

"Stop being difficult." Kagome said and made a point by cinching up the tie extra tight.

I was too busy being pissed about dressing up to even notice what Kagome was wearing. She looked like a pin up doll. Wearing bright red lipstick and a short black dress with black and white stiletto's on. If I wasn't so pissed I might actually tell her that she looked hot.

It took her ten minutes to even get me out of my room. And of course as soon as she did everyone who saw me began to burst out laughing.

"Meeting with Bill Gates, Inuyasha?" Kouga smirked.

"Wow, Kouga is that all you can come up with? Your lack of wit stuns me." Before I could genuinely give Kouga a piece of my mind Kagome got between us and guided me to the kitchen.

Kagome then started to take out the food she had brought over and began preparing them.

"Need help Kagome?" Hojo asked coming out of the living room. I guess he and Skunk came to a stalemate in their discussion.

"Why thank you Hojo. Maybe you should be my boyfriend since I don't see Inuyasha lifting any weight." Kagome looked over and gave a glare which I returned with a bit of a snarl before taking another drink of the nice cold beer.

I got bored waiting for dinner to be ready and like hell if I'm going to sit around waiting for my doom. Maybe Miroku wouldn't mind splitting with me a bowl or ten.

"Hey Miroku let's smoke a bowl." I grabbed him and we sat down on the big couch. I swear Skunks senses went off because he was in the bathroom and all of a sudden he threw open the door and like Scooby to food followed the scent of the ganja into the living room.

"I heard the mention of marijuana." Skunk smiled. Skunk took out his own bag and before we knew it there was two pipes going around our three man circle.

"Inuyasha did Sango tell you where she was going to this morning?" Miroku asked exhaling the smoke.

"Why? Do you plan on stalking her?" I laughed, "Anyway, I think she went to hang-out with her brother or something. In any case ask Kagome, her and Sango might as well be married."

The weed started to take effect. Pretty soon all of our heads were tilted and we looked like we were mentally challenged.

I don't mind this deal of me smoking while Kagome is busy in the kitchen making me dinner. Of course she would flip if I told her that. Right when I finally was able to put my brother's upcoming visit in the back of my mind I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh good they are just in time." Kagome said opening the door. I groaned and hid behind Miroku and Skunk.

That was until I saw what Sesshomaru was wearing. He looked worse than I did. He had his hair slicked back and wearing a white suite with pink lining and a pink tie. He was obviously way more uncomfortable than I was. Behind him was Rin who was wearing a pink dress and heels then followed by the little rodent, and Jaken. I guess the rest of the group didn't feel like coming. Thank fucking god.

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it!" Kagome smiled embracing Rin. Rin returned the greeting and elbowed Sesshomaru in the ribs in which he also returned the gesture. Shippo of course clung to Kagome as soon as he stepped foot in the door. Hojo offered Sesshomaru a beer in which Sesshomaru nodded and took the beer then came by where Skunk, Miroku, and I were and slumped down on the couch.

"You can stop hiding." Sesshomaru let out chugging at the amber liquid.

"Rin?" I asked looking at his clothes.

"Yeah. Kagome?"

"Yep." We both then took another swig of beer.

Kagome and Rin were busy away in the kitchen with Shippo chipping in while Sesshomaru, Jaken and I sat in silence. Miroku, Skunk, and Hojo looked awkward. Neither of them actually trying to break the ice either that was until Hojo began to stare at Jaken. Jaken was short and stubby and looked even more disgusting (I didn't even think was possible) in human form.

"What's that on the side of your cheek?" Hojo said unsure pointing at a little patch of green showing through Jaken's skin.

"What? Nothing it's nothing." I hate Jaken. He has always been so sniveling and the biggest sycophant in the world to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken if your skin is peeling just change into your youkai form." Sesshomaru said without even looking at the pathetic lizard thing.

"But master…what of the h.u.m.a.n.s?"

"Hey Jaken they can spell you know. And if you hadn't noticed they already know." I sneered.

Jaken chanted a few words and was released from his human form and everyone faces turned in a bit of disgust.

"So, not all demons have cute attributes." Hojo said looking Jaken up and down.

"Hey! I've been told that I'm quite adorable." This is the part where I fight the urge to hit him.

After another ten minutes of pure silence Miroku got up.

"You know we should go help the girls in the kitchen." Miroku said beckoning to Skunk and Hojo.

Thanks for leaving me alone with Sesshomaru and Jaken assholes.

Another five minutes of silence and utter disgust looking at Jaken lick every remaining drop of beer out of his bottle with his lizard like tongue. I at least prefer the silence then listening to Sesshomaru talking to himself.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you tell Inuyasha about your recent great success?" Jaken said boiling over with dumbfuckary.

"We recently had a mission in which some of our group infiltrated the capital by buying off some cops. So now Jankotsu and Bankotsu are agents to our governor. " Wow, that took a lot of effort. It's so hard to buy your way in. Their ideas are really skewed. I rolled my eyes and tuned out as Sesshomaru went on and on about how youkai of all kinds were now going to take back the world.

I was fighting the urge to kill myself when Rin and Kagome came into the room to announce that dinner was ready.

Miroku, Skunk, Hojo, Kouga and Shippo were already sitting at the table. Sesshomaru and Rin sat across from Kagome and me. The kit took its place next to Kagome while Miroku sat next to me, Hojo at one end and Kouga at the other, and Skunk was next to Sesshomaru.

"Well thanks to Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and little Shippo for being able to join us for dinner." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me see Sesshomaru dressed up as faggot." I smirked.

"INUYASHA." Kagome said between her gritted teeth.

"What I said thank you and being gay isn't a bad thing. We always knew that Rin wore the pants in that relationship I just didn't know that Sesshomaru preferred the skirt."

"Wow, you did that all by yourself little brother? I'm sure this suite matches the panties that you used to wear around your head. I heard there's an operation for your types now." Rin and Kagome's eyebrows started to rise in agitation.

"Panties huh, I didn't know you lived two lives Inuyasha." Miroku laughed. That's it Sesshomaru is dead!

"I WAS FIVE! And I distinctly remember you using your tail as a measuring device."

"Ha. What can I say I suppose not all Hanyou's get that side of the Youkai trait." Sesshomaru smirked.

"HA! Mr. Limp dick. I heard all about it from Rin!" That should get him. Kouga was nearly falling out of his chair from laughing. Rin's face on the other hand turned bright red and grew with furry. By now Sesshomaru and I were standing yelling across the table. The girls in unison got up too. Rin hit Sesshomaru on the top of the head and Kagome was pulling for me to sit down.

"THAT'S IT!" I'm sick of Sesshomaru's shit! Somewhere between the yelling and screaming a butter roll hit me in the head. If they wanted to play childish then it was on!

Soon there were mashed potatoes and noodles flying through the air. Kagome dumped the fruit salad on top of my head and I got her good with gravy down her shirt. Everyone was by then participating and the yelling eventually faded into laughter.

Kouga threw a tomato and the juices ran down the side of my head. That little furry bastard! I jumped on the table and repeatedly through deviled eggs in his face. Kagome in the meantime jumped on me making my arm go the other way and my ammo hit Miroku instead in which he shoved my head into the bowl of punch.

After awhile there was a dog pile on me. Food was dripping all over the place and everyone was drenched in mashed potatoes, fruit salad, butter, and god knows what else.

"Oh fuck…what's that sound?" As soon as I said that everyone's attention was peaked at the table that was holding us up.

The creaking grew louder; BOOM! We were on the ground and contorted with mash potatoes in places that mash potatoes shouldn't be.

Everyone peeled themselves off of each other and sorely made their way onto the couch to rest from the vigorous food fight. So this night wasn't a complete waste. I got to shove food in not only my pompous ass of a brother's face, but Kouga's as well.

"So much for our work, huh Kagome." Rin smiled.

"No kidding. I think that the boys get to clean it up."

"But that's what having girlfriends are for." I said laying my head back onto my hands and kicking up my feet.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Yeah?"

"I have a pretty little word that starts with "S" for you if you don't clean your mess up!" Oh cruel tricks. I was hoping that she would make me a sandwich…I didn't get to eat dinner.

Miroku lit up a pipe and sent it around. I can't believe no one is fighting. This is weird.

Rin took a giant hit and biffed it. She began coughing so hard that her eyes were tearing up and Sesshomaru actually showed a brief look of a smile and even a laugh. Though his laughing was always kind of creepy sounding.

When it came to Sesshomaru's hit he, trying to be big macho-man, took a big drag and didn't just cough, but coughed so hard he had to rush to the bathroom. So there is a thing called Karma.

"See you have no room to talk Sesshomaru." Rin grinned.

"I haven't smoked in awhile." He retorted still letting out the occasional cough.

"Bullshit. We smoked yesterday. You just completely bitched it!" Rin giggled.

"Oh, but you bitched it so gracefully Sesshomaru." Jaken grinned only to be met by Sesshomaru's fist.

The rest of the night was too terrible. Outside of Sesshomaru, and I having to clean up the kitchen all by ourselves while everyone else drank and picked food out of their asses. Shippo insisted on staying by Kagome at all times. By the time Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru were getting ready to leave Shippo refused to let go of Kagome's leg. So like an idiot Kagome suggested that since they were spending the night at a hotel before they go back home they let Shippo stay with her for the night.

This means no sex for me and everyone has school the day after tomorrow so I won't really be able to see her till Thursday which means no sex for four days. God damnit.

"Alright who gets the shower first?" Hojo asked picking the remaining food particles out of his hair. Without a word being said everyone ran for the bathroom door.

As we pushed to be the first one through the bathroom door there were elbows in faces and contorted limbs to try and block the others. I thought I had finally made it in and closed the door. I saw that Kagome had made it in also.

"So, looks like we do get some time alone." I went over to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Sango always has bubbles for a bubble bath." Kagome said swaying over to me. I like were this is going…

The next morning Shippo came running through my bedroom door.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled. Fuck I knew I should have locked my door. I turned over and threw my pillow over my ears.

"Shippo…what time is it?" Kagome said getting to a sitting position and rubbing her eyes.

"I think it's about seven." SEVEN! What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"Why are you up so early?" Kagome yawned.

"Because I leave tonight and I want as much Kagome and Shippo time so we need to start early." Shippo said cheerfully.

"Shippo right now Kagome needs more sleep." Kagome replied flopping back down.

"Kagome! Please!" Shippo whined and jumped onto the bed.

"Shippo!" I growled while he kicked me in the side as he snuggled up to Kagome. Shippo paid no mind to me and continued to be annoying as fuck.

"Ok I'm up. I'm up. What do you want for breakfast Shippo?" Kagome stretched then patted the kit on the head. She got out of the covers and I had forgotten that she had borrowed one of my shirts to sleep in. My "Circle Jerks" t-shirt hung on her small frame.

"Waffles!" The kit shouted jumping off of the bed and following after Kagome down the hall. Finally I can go back to sleep.

What time is it? Huh, I don't hear the annoying sound of Shippo. Did they leave?

I got up threw on clothes and headed out to the kitchen. Where the hell is everyone? This place is fucking empty.

I jumped when I heard the front door creak open. I looked over and saw that it was Miroku rubbing the back of his neck with Kouga next to him.

"What's with the looks?" I asked noticing the creasing of stress on Miroku's face.

"The club is hemorrhaging money. Kouga and I just looked over the books."

"How is that possible? There is always a giant crowd."

"Yeah, well when you look at how much money we get being divided into running the place, paying the bands, getting inventory for the bar, the rent for the space, paying employees, taxes, and our living expenses you run out of money pretty quickly." Kouga added.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked as they headed into the living room.

"I don't know…but we need to think of something fast rent is due next week and we might be able to pay for that, but we are fucked after that. We don't have any big shows booked until June." Miroku gave out a sigh.

"Move up the show then!"

"It doesn't work like that. We would still have to pay everyone." Miroku's face became even paler.

"Let's have a benefit show we can set it up for this Friday and see if some bands will volunteer. Then we can come up with something during the week." Ha. I'm a genius.

"That's not a bad idea. Kouga go get a hold of the employees. But what would we do during the week? Kouga and everyone else have school to think about."

"We could rent the space out to bands that don't have a place to practice."

"I like your thinking. Alright, tonight and tomorrow we get a hold of the bands, promoting for the benefit show starts Tuesday and post notices up around the high schools for the practice space." Miroku was eager to get this underway. I'd hate to see this place get shut down.

"Hey Miroku by the way do you know where Kagome and the kid went?"

"I think they went back to a playground or something." It's still hard to imagine my first impression of the kit to how he is now. He is actually acting like his age, which is why I never want to have kids.

So hanging out with my girlfriend is out of the picture and with Miroku busy with keeping the business afloat. What else is there to do? I guess that just leaves Hoagie and Skunk. I went over to the phone and dialed Skunk first knowing that Hojo was probably over there anyway.

The conversation was brief, but they were free and so we decided to meet up by the bridge. At least it's better than sitting on my ass all day listening to Kouga.

I pulled out a beer and headed out the door. Underneath the bridge was a dingy place usually filled with runaways, the occasional prostitots, raver kids, filthy assholes, and your humble alcoholics and druggies. I was surprised to see that it was just Hojo and Skunk there besides a few bums.

"Hey guys." I said approaching them and throwing my now empty beer on the grown.

"Hey!" They replied Skunk throwing me a forty.

We mainly sat in silence commenting on one thing or another as we sipped at our beer. Watching police cars and shouting at them as they drove by.

Hojo got so shit tanked that he began falling all over himself and waving his scrawny arms around yelling about oppression. The one that everyone treated as the mother of the group, the responsible one who doesn't do drugs, yet who was always the best one of us to hold liquor was now out of his god damn mind. Maybe all those years of drinking have impacted his brain cells so much that there isn't anything left.

"Hojo maybe you should…" Before I could finish my sentence he pressed his finger to my lips and then the unspeakable happened.

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL LIVING IN A LONELY WOOORLLLD SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE…I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NEXT PART…. DON'T STOP BELIEVING!!" Oh good god!

"What the hell Hojo! Journey…really!" Skunks face was stupefied.

"Thank you!" Hojo again flailed his arms in what I think was an attempt to bow, but instead fell off the cement block that we were sitting on.

"What should we do with him?" I asked peering down to see him muttering on about something.

"We could always have him work the curb and bring us some money he is pretty enough and drunk enough that he won't remember anything."

"I just hope they are Journey fans."

"Encore!" One of the bums shouted from their cardboard box.

"Alright, let's get his fat ass off of the ground." Skunk and I heaved Hoagie up while he continued in his delirium.

We took him by either side and tried to keep him in a straight line. Though there wasn't anything masking his god awful singing.

"This is why you play trumpet." I said after giving up the battle of making him shut up.

"Wha…Inuyasha you don't like my perrty singin' voice." Hojo said sluggishly tilting his head over to stare at me.

"No!" Skunk and I both yelled.

"Well, Fuuuck youuuu twoo! I don't need any of you!" He slurred getting out of our grip and walking away for about two feet before falling back down. As we once again struggled to get back up he began to sing a new song.

"IF I FALL BACK DOWN YOU KNOW YOUR GOING TO HELP ME BACK UP AGAIN!"

"Well at least the music is better." Skunk shrugged.

"Yeah, but not his voice." Ha. I know what will shut him up. I took off my boot and pulled off one of my socks and shoved it into Hojo's mouth. Then Skunk and I lifted him back up to lean on our shoulders making sure we held his hand so he couldn't take the damn thing out.

"Fuck Inuyasha. There is a copper up ahead."

"Don't be fucking paranoid Skunk. Just play it off."

"Hey you kids!" The bastard yelled and came towards us.

"Good day officer." I said.

"What's up with your friend there?" The pig said using his billy club to poke Hojo in the gut.

"Oh he had too much of the old drink." Skunk smiled.

"He looks no older than 15 and there is a sock in his mouth. Just what in hell are you boys on up to?" The pig was getting high in mighty now. And good ol' responsible Hojo was completely gone he managed to spit out the sock.

"Hey piggy got anyone better to squeal at? You fascist mother fucker why doooon't you go eat more of those donuts and smoke up that confiscated crack!" Fuck…great Hojo of all the times to get balls.

"RUN!" I yelled. Hojo kept yelling as we dashed for it with him dragging his feet along.

It took some serious maneuvering this pig being scrawnier then the others, but we finally managed to out run him. We gave a sigh of relief when we got to the back entrance of the Wind Tunnel.

As we opened up the door that lead to the stairs we heard yelling coming from the club. We rushed into the club still dragging Hojo and saw the cops facing us. It was cops everywhere a completely different sight then when I left.

Skunk and I threw Hojo in the elevator and pressed up so he wouldn't say anything stupid again. We ran over to Miroku who was on a bar stool.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked as a cop came up from behind me and pulled back my arm and pushed me down on the bar counter.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck off of me!" I felt the cold steel of the cuffs and I knew this wasn't about running from the squealer from before.

"Miroku! Answer me god damnit what the fuck is going on!" I could now see that his hands had the silver bracelets too.

"We're being arrested Inuyasha. That's what's happening." Miroku looked at me with the coldest stare it was a look that Sesshomaru would give. At that moment all I knew was there is no way out.

A/N: Well looks like those duke boys…wait wrong story and a crappy one at that. Anywho! Miroku and Inuyasha might have to watch their ass in jail. Also, I would like to thank a good friend of mine who's complete drunkenness lead to horrible Journeyness and a great inspiration to put it into my story out of his embarrassment. Well I hope you liked it remember to R&R and if you have any great drunk/drug/ect. stories of pure funniness feel free to message me via e-mail or comments. Until next time bone daddies. ;)


	10. Gang Warfare

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life has been pretty chaotic lately. Drama knows no boundaries, let's just say that the Inu gang and their music venue aren't the only chapter and venue facing hardships. This one believe it or not isn't based off of Johnny Hobo! Shocking I know…Nope this time I went with Major Accident and their song Gang Warfare. By the way I urge my readers to look up the bands I mention in my fics. If you want to know what real "punk" is then you best be checking them out yo. Even though I might be doing a taboo by exploiting the life a little…oh well I have fun with it and I'm anonymous so none of my chapter can give me shit what they don't know can't embarrass me! MUAHAHAAH. Sorry for my ramble you know how I get…SO, ON WITH IT ALREADY!

I felt right at home being shoved in the back of that god damn cop car. It brought back some blurred memories. Miroku was completely silent and obviously pissed at me, but refuses to let me in on why. Hojo and Kouga were the only two who didn't get picked up from the club and if there is anything to be glad about it is the fact that the girls weren't there.

The cops just came blazing in with guns drawn and declined to tell why we are being arrested which is against our rights, but the cops really don't give a shit about rights. They kept saying "It's a matter of national security." Or some bullshit like that. Sometimes I really do wonder what I would be doing if I hadn't flipped that coin. Eh, I would still probably be heading for a jail cell.

When we got to the police station they shoved us out of the car and rushed us into processing then split us up and took us into interrogation rooms. It really set in that this was bigger than anything I've ever been caught for and the shit part is I don't even know what we've been caught for. They didn't do a giant search investigation like they would for drugs.

As I sat on the cold chair a woman in business suite and a Federal Agency badge came in.

"Your name is Inuyasha Takahashi correct." She is the stereotypical female agent she spoke stern, was uptight, obviously sexually frustrated and needed a good fuck.

"Yeah. What the hell is this about?"

"I'll be the one asking questions." Stereotype through and through.

"Alright."

"You're in deep trouble Mr. Takahashi. All of you domestic terrorists upsetting the government without a care for the innocent civilians." Domestic terrorist? Why does the name Sesshomaru somehow come to mind.

"Alright, let's get things straight. I'm not a terrorist and as for my political views on this country, we are one step from becoming a police state! The countries leader is a self proclaimed fascist! But all I do is talk the talk…I don't go blowing up buildings or use force to get my points across." They weren't that big of buildings anyway…what's a white lie they never caught me. Ha! That could be it the church that I tried to burn down when I was fifteen, but they would have told me that I was being arrested for attempted arson …and they wouldn't bring agents in would they?

"Then why has your brother been spotted going to your home!" She whipped out a picture from her manila folder that she had in her arms. I looked down and saw my brother right outside the front door of the club. God damnit I knew that he would somehow fuck all of us over. Why does no one listen to me?

"He got a hold of me. Look I'm in no way associated to his wacked out group and am not part in any of their exploits. The only reason they came to my place was because my girlfriend for some reason wanted to get to know them."

"You're going to go away for a really long time and you will be in a maximum security cell if you don't cooperate." Nice scare tactics. Bitch.

"What are you going to do with my friends? The only reason they know Sesshomaru is because of me."

"Once we have questioned them and if they answered correctly they will be released. So how bout you be a good boy. Do you know anything about an upcoming mission?"

"They haven't done anything yet then? I don't know what they are up to."

"I cannot disclose that information. Let's just say there are reasons to be concerned with the member's whereabouts."

"So basically you are following them around and dragging my friends and me into this all on the premise that the government is paranoid."

"Just make it easy on yourself, tell us what they are up to and you go free." Why am I protecting him? I know about how they infiltrated the government.

Hours went by and I still wasn't going to give up anything. No matter how much I hate Sesshomaru, I hate this government even more. The woman was getting exhausted and frustration had dominated her face. She looks uglier when she is pissed.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOUR BROTHER PLANS ON DOING!" She screamed.

"For the last time I DON'T KNOW!" I'm getting so sick of this. I want to go to sleep in my nice comfy and warm bed. I cuddled my head in my hands. While my head was down I heard the door open and a guy began talking to the woman. Apparently whatever they were talking about pissed the girl off because she stormed out of the room.

"Hey, Inuyasha." That's a voice I recognize. I looked up and saw Jankotsu. Great.

"You're the last person outside of my brother that I want to see right now."

"But Inuyasha…come on. You must be glad to see me. You're way too pretty to go to prison." Oh god, if I ever wind up in prison because of this please don't let me be sent to the same one as him! I don't want to drop the soap while he's around!

"Why are you here?"

"Just get up." He yelled letting out a wink and a smile while his back was facing the two way glass.

"What?"

"You are being released." Jankotsu lifted me out of my chair and escorted me out of the room. At one point I think he grabbed my ass…but I'm going to ignore it for now and beat him up the next chance I get.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"I was able to convince the police that they are just innocent bystanders. They are in the car."

"And Kagome?"

"Ugh…why must you bring HER up. Your hair is so soft!"

"JANKOTSU!"

"She's fine. They didn't pick her up or that other chick."

We got into the car and Jankotsu drove us back to the club. Sesshomaru is fucking dead! I'm going to cut him up into a thousand pieces for this shit! Now I realize why Miroku was pissed.

Everyone was exhausted and looking like death. We went up to the pad and then split off. I went into my room and flopped onto my bed almost instantly falling asleep.

When I woke up it was only nine in the morning, but I couldn't fall back asleep so I went out to the fridge grabbed a can of pop and fell onto the couch. I was greeted by Hojo who slumped down in the chair across from me.

"What happened?" Hojo asked with an innocent look of a little kid.

"Sesshomaru fucked us over with his visit. The government is tracking him and therefore, all his associates. I would be careful on the phone and be careful about my whereabouts. Everyone seen exiting this building will be under surveillance."

"Oh… what are we going to do about it?" Hojo's face had turned stern he didn't look anything like his old goofy looking self.

"Come on Hojo. What the hell are we to do? It's the government all we can do is watch our steps and hope they get bored and go away. In the meantime we don't let Sesshomaru or any of the others anywhere near us."

"But it's bullshit! Maybe, we should listen to Sesshomaru." NO. Not Hoagie too! Is there no sanity left in this place!

"Hojo the hell are you thinking! Sesshomaru seeks a world of youkai. YOU ARE A HUMAN and You're still in high school and have a life ahead of you do you really want to throw that away?"

"I can't live in this world of bullshit anymore."

"That world of bullshit has guns what do you have?"

"An idea."

"Idea's don't protect you from bullets. I thought that out of the entire group you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Yeah, I am and that is why I can't ignore this."

"You know you're going to get yourself killed." I shook my head and leaned back onto the couch.

Hojo got up and was about to head for the door when he turned back and replied, "You know that it takes one shot to bring about revolution."

Never had I seen him so serious. It was chilling. He is throwing his life away for this. In a way I'm proud of him, but the other part of me knows that if he goes through with this I'll be seeing him in the morgue. What can I do? If the police don't kill him the demons in my brothers group will. I can't watch as my brother gets another one of my friend's killed.

After talking to Hojo it dawned on me that Kagome has no idea what happened, I don't even know if she is really safe. I quickly got up and began the walk to the bus stop. As I walked I kept glancing behind me, I was completely paranoid. I knew I was being followed, but where I couldn't tell. I have to warn Kagome and make sure she's safe, but if I'm being followed... As long as we stay below the radar everything will work out.

The bus was late and all I could think about was being watched. I felt like a conspiracy theorist that thinks the entire world is out to get them, but with what's been happening it really is like the world is out to get me. Because of Sesshomaru I haven't even been able to play my guitar and now it seems like the club is doomed to close down.

I sat in my own world contemplating the series of events. Well who said life was easy? I don't even want to think about what fun surprise lies around the next corner. Thinking about the future is dangerous right now.

The bus stopped and I kept looking behind me all the way until I reached her front door.

I took a deep breath before knocking. I don't even know exactly what I should say when she opens it. When it did open I only saw a flash and then Kagome was hanging around my neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" She cried.

"So you heard huh."

"Miroku called me when the police showed up. Sango and I have been sitting here worried all day."

"You guys should have gone to school." Come to think of it Hojo should've gone too.

"No one told us anything! I was up all night waiting for a phone call." We walked inside her house and I saw Sango on the couch and she jumped too only after the look of happiness came only the pain of a fist on my cheek resided.

"You idiot! You guys had us worried!" Sango shouted, but then hugged me.

"Alright...I need to talk to you guys. The kit is gone right?" I gently pulled Sango off and took them over to the couch.

"Yeah, Rin picked up Shippo and when I told her about what Miroku had told me she became really out of it and left in a big hurry."

"You can't see them anymore Kagome. The government is watching all of us because they are trying to figure out what Sesshomaru is up to. If they catch wind about Jankotsu and Bankotsu and the fact that we knew. We will be fucked."

"I wasn't even there. So I don't know anything." Sango said trying to find her own loophole.

"You know us. That's enough for the government."

"What do you mean we're being watched?" Kagome inquired her face growing pale.

"I mean wire tapping, photographing. The whole works. But if we remain low and stay out of contact with that entire group and show that we have nothing to hide then I thinks we will be ok."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; it's all my fault I asked them to come here."

"Hey, it's not your fault." I just tried to warn you, but noooooo. Again no one ever listens to me.

"I should have listened to you." THANK YOU! But it's a little late for that.

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda,didn't. Since that's taken care of what are we going to do?" Sango interrupted.

"Continue going about our regular routine and try to be law abiding citizens. Which means no drugs, and for you guys no drinking; just don't do anything that will bring attention to us." Just saying those words put a bad taste in my mouth…no drugs…how will I live!

"NO DRINKING! It's one thing when my friends are taken away and sent to jail, but it's another thing when I can't drink!" Sango yelled so loud that Kagome had to tackle her to make her shut up since her grandfather and brother were home.

"I know. But right now our main goal is to stay out of the way just until they catch Sesshomaru."

"What would happen to Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. He would probably be sent to a juvenile facility of some sort or an orphanage." I shrugged.

"But he is just a little kid."

"Yeah, but he is Sesshomaru's mini. He may be a kid to you, but he sure as hell isn't an innocent one."

"Do you have no compassion at all?"

"Not when that group has brought us nothing but trouble!"

"But it's not Shippo's fault!"

"Really who lured you into the woods so Sesshomaru could kill you? You always over look that fact!"

"Well if you had heard them out maybe they wouldn't have used that bluff!" Great I come to try and protect Kagome and instead we wind up fighting. Sango just silently inched her way out of the line of crossfire.

"A bluff! You barely even know them, I do and bluffing is something they just don't know the meaning of! Stop being stupid!"

"I'm stupid now! Why just because I don't want to see an innocent little boy get locked up!"

"For the last time HE ISN'T INNOCENT and he is not a little boy! He is a Youkai! You are trying to protect YOUKAI! So yeah you're being stupid!"

"You know Inuyasha just…just….SIT!" Fuck. Once again my body was paralyzed and this time I was eating carpet, but not in the good way.

As my body twitched from the implicit pain that it felt from the magnetic force pulling it further into the ground Sota walked in.

"Sis? What happened to Inuyasha?" Sota asked while Sango began to laugh.

"Oh, he just tripped over his big head."

"His head is pretty big." Sota said coming closer and looking down at me. I finally regained feeling in my limbs and was able to pick myself up.

"So you think I have a big head, huh, Sota?" I grinned in which he led out a gulp before taking off running. I chased him throughout the house. He is a fast little bastard. When I came back into the living room I had him thrown over my shoulder. I then flung him onto the couch.

"I don't know what you see in my sister she isn't anywhere as fun as you are." Sota laughed while Kagome stuck out her tongue at the direction Sota went before sending her gaze back over to me.

"ANYWAY. I'm getting Shippo and that is that." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"How are you going to do that? They are probably in hiding." I scoffed.

"Shippo gave me a number that I can reach them on."

"Oh come on… you forgot one thing, it's the government we are dealing with here when you pick up the phone they tune in."

"I've had enough arguing with you. End of discussion."

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if you weren't being manipulated by a little fox demon."

"END OF DISCUSSION!" Kagome sent a glare at me that made me picture flames rising out of her eyes.

"Ok love birds. So, what you guys want to do now?" Sango said pushing her arms between Kagome and me.

"I should get back to Miroku actually."

"Are you sure?" Kagome pouted.

"Yeah. Remember don't change your routine just make sure not to do anything illegal and go to school tomorrow. And Kagome stay away from Sesshomaru's group." I hugged Kagome and kissed her then headed for home.

Back at the pad everyone was tense. Miroku wandered around the loft looking like an extra from Return of the Living Dead. While Kouga sat on the couch with his drum sticks tapping away at the table in front of him.

"How is Kagome?" Miroku asked awakening from his daze.

"She and Sango are safe for the time being. But, she wants to hide Shippo." Kouga stopped drumming and looked up with a perplexed look.

"But then she can be arrested for hiding a fugitive; even if it's a kid."

"Yeah. I told her that, but she refused to listen."

"How are you holding up Miroku?" I asked. I worry about the guy he is usually a giant pacifist and collected, but with the club going down and now the government surveillance he looks like he is out of his mind.

"Dude, I don't even know. I mean despite the government I still have a business to run and I'm not about to cancel the benefit show." Miroku let out a grin.

"We have to practice then." Kouga added.

"Yeah, are Skunk and Hojo still here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them all day."

"Skunks sleeping in Sango's room and Hojo left about an hour ago." Kouga replied. Hopefully that kid went home instead of seeking out trouble.

"Well, Hojo will just have to catch up in the meantime let's get Skunk off his ass and down in the studio." Miroku smiled then went over to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water then added a few ice-cubes.

Kouga and I looked at each other and in unison got up to follow Miroku to where Skunk was fast asleep.

"Skuuuunkkk. Wakey, wakey." Miroku said retaining from laughing as we inched our way closer to the sleeping body. Then Skunk's eyes shot open as cold water splashed onto his chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Skunk jolted and freaked out so bad that he fell onto the ground. The way he reacted from having water poured onto him was more like a cat then a skunk.

He stood shivering and then we noticed what his sleeping preference was. He was but as naked and apparently the water really was cold. He was so cold that his dick was blue and rolled up so high that it could almost be past for a saggy vagina.

"God damnit Skunk, no one wants to see your white ass. Put on some god damn clothes and meet us downstairs." Kouga said turning away.

Miroku and I followed Kouga downstairs and picked up our instruments and began to tune them while we waited for Skunk to get dressed.

A few minutes later Skunk came in and picked up his bass. Then we could really get the practice started. Miroku had written a new song that he came up with while we were in lock up.

_**Don't you try to push me around,  
Or you'll end up eating ground,  
Don't mess my girl don't mess with me,  
you'll be sorry can't you see.**_

gang warfare

Don't you tread out on our soil,  
We're the ones you can't spoil  
We're the ones and we're no fools,  
We're the gang who run the schools.

_**Gang Warfare….**_

_**Repeat.**_

The song he wrote was fucking amazing. After the rehearsal we jumped down from the stage and were about to take a few drinks from the bar when Hojo rushed in through the door.

"You're a little late for practice Hojo." Miroku smiled.

Upon further examination Hojo looked like he had been through hell. His shirt hung loosely while one of his suspenders was dragging on the ground and there appeared to be blood on his collar.

"Fuck man what happened to you?" Kouga asked handing him a drink.

"FUCK HOJO! I told you to stay away from Sesshomaru!" I shook my head.

"No, it's not like that I wasn't looking for him honest! There was this girl..." He panted.

"Our little Hojo all grown up. A girl though? I guess I lose that bet" Miroku laughed.

"No! Dude she…she is the one that came after me and when I ignored her she went ape shit!" At that moment everyone began to burst out laughing.

"You got beat up by a girl!" Miroku laughed.

"GUYS! I'm serious this wasn't any chick!"

"Hojo, why would a girl beat you up because you turned her down?" Kouga said trying to calm his breathing from laughing so hard.

"I don't know, but she looked really familiar…"

"Hojo you're so full of shit." I said going back to drinking.

"I'm fucking serious! I don't know what that girls issue was, but she was fucking insane." Hojo finally began to breath normally and plumped down on the bar stool next to me.

"Out of all of us…and Hojo is the lucky bastard that almost gets raped. That chick better look like a diseased wombat or there is no justice in this world." Only Miroku would day dream about being raped.

"Actually she was pretty hot. She had long black hair a somewhat round face. Killer legs and she had really black eyes. Man….if only she wasn't insane." Hojo sighed.

"Say Hojo…where was this girl?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows.

"Few blocks away…I just know that I've seen or met her somewhere…She just looks so familiar."

"If she is so familiar then why did you ignore her?" Kouga scoffed.

"Well I was kind of gawping at her to begin with and couldn't think of anything to say to her and in the midst of the silence she just started to freak out." He shrugged. What a dork.

"Damnit Hojo. Have I taught you nothing?" Miroku said slapping his forehead, "If that girl was so into you and you obviously wanted her that is when you just come out with it and in the smoothest voice you can you go up to her and say, "Let's cut to the chase let's fuck." And that is why Miroku has a hand print almost tattooed on his cheek.

"Miroku…there is a reason why you have to use the stranger on yourself every night." I laughed.

"Her name is Misty!" Miroku said raising his left hand. Now I have to remind myself never to touch his left hand ever again.

"Well Hojo hopefully your attempted rapist isn't a stalker." Kouga smiled.

"I come here for support and all you guys do is make fun of me. Sango and Kagome would understand." Hojo pouted

"Well duh. You, Sango, and Kagome have the same chromosomes." Skunk added.

"I give up. I'm going home." Hojo said turning his back to leave.

"Oh don't take it like that! Come back her Hojolina! I'll get you a drink." Skunk yelled.

"Guys remember government. No drinky for you Hojolina." Miroku grinned.

"How about an apple juice then?" Kouga laughed.

Hojo came back and glared, but accepted the apple juice that Kouga brought him. The night calmed down from there. Maybe it will turn out alright after all. It better anyway…I can't take much more of this shit.

A/N: There you have it another chapter completed! Took me long enough, fuck. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story so far it is fun writing about especially since I get the chance to throw in my first hand experience to some of the situations and get to use my group of friends as a reference for the gang in a slight way at least. Later my anti-capital-amigos!


	11. Instant Fail, Just Use Glue

A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys. Fuck…I seem to never be able to update fast enough for my liking . Thanks for being patient! But what can I say my life isn't the most organized or scheduled. Plus it being summer I had lots to do. Like being stuck in Oregon and missing Warped Tour (A punk band that plays around here a lot got to play and my other friend got to sing with them ^^) Of course I had a lot of bullshit to deal with, but then I went to Hempfest in Seattle! I got a new piece that I named Steve. Steve is blue. It was awesome. You know in case you were wondering….because everyone cares so much about the author's life. XD Ok enough of that CHAPTER 11 ^^

I stretched and yawned then glanced over at the clock. We were up all night rehearsing for the benefit show. Eventually it reached the point where I could barely feel my fingers on the frets, but I could feel a burning sensation through the tips. But, now it's here. After days of preparing and bleeding; the show is tonight. All the crap from a few days ago seems like it happened years ago, at least I try to act like it was and just put it in the back of my mind.

"Hey asshole!" It was Kouga making a loud entrance into my room.

"What!"

"Did you use all my hairspray?" He yelled holding up an empty canister of Aqua Net.

"Maybe, what of it? If you're going to put your hawk up grow balls and use glue instead of acting like a bitch about your hair products."

"Glue! That will damage my hair!" Man…he acts like such a fucking bitch sometimes.

"Well lady if you want to act like you're from the gutter then do as us gutter kids do. In my old group no one used hairspray. It was expensive and glue does the job right and holds longer." Kouga rolled his eyes and left.

I walked out of my room a few minutes later now fully clothed and headed over to the kitchen. Miroku was sitting at the table singing some sort of tune while Hojo emptied out his spit valve at the sink.

"Do you have to do that there?" Miroku said looking over in disgust at the ooze of spit being released from Hojo's trumpet.

"Better in the sink than on the floor." Hojo smirked.

"Morning Inuyasha. Sleep well?" Miroku smiled as I approached.

"Oh yeah. Until Kouga came in to bitch about his hairspray."

"He'll get over it he can just use glue." This is why Miroku is my favorite he is the one most likely to agree with me. A loud bashing sound came from the bathroom and as the three of us went to check it out we heard Kouga cursing from behind the door.

"You alright Kouga?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He yelled back and then muttered a god damnit. Miroku crept open the door and then low and behold there was Kouga with his hands stuck to his Mohawk. I glanced over at the things knocked over on the sink and saw a half empty bottle of super glue. Needless to say Hojo, Miroku, and I couldn't contain our laughter while Kouga tried desperately to separate his hands.

"You know you are supposed to use Elmer's glue not super glue." Miroku howled.

"Thanks for sharing that part. Very funny. Now stop standing there and help me get this shit off!" Miroku grabbed one arm and I grabbed the other and we pulled as hard as we could, but to no prevail.

"Dude…you really fucked yourself over." Hojo laughed.

"How can I play tonight when my hands are glued to the top of my head!"

"Learn how to play using your feet?"

"Shut up Miroku!" Kouga snarled.

"Alright does anyone have nail polish remover?" Hojo asked as he tried to calm down Kouga. What the fuck nail polish remover?

"Why would we have nail polish? I said raising my eyebrow.

"Well it's the best way to get his hands unglued. The acetone breaks down the chemicals in the super glue." Hojo said crossing his arms and looking as though he is some sort of genius in the sciences.

"Fine, but none of us have any." Kouga added.

"The girls should. Maybe someone should look in Sango's room." I suggested. Before anyone could blink Miroku ran out of the room and into Sango's with a perverted look of glee on his face.

"Where is Sango anyhow? Hopefully she doesn't get back while Miroku is sniffing her underwear." I shook my head. He is such a fucking creep sometimes.

"She went out to get groceries." Hojo replied.

"In that case she should be home soon. Then maybe I can get my hands unglued!" Kouga yelled still trying to break apart his hands. Then at that second Sango came through the door her hands filled with groceries.

"Hey fucks mind giving a lady a hand!" Sango yelled putting down the bags she was holding. She then started to head for where we were standing.

"Hey I would give you a hand if I had any!" Kouga shouted.

"Kouga, don't wolves usually chew off their own arm when caught in a trap? Start gnawing." I smirked. Kouga met my stare with a snarl. The idle threats then pursued until Sango broke us up.

"I have some nail polish remover in my room. I'll go get it." She sighed. Oh shit Miroku is still in there. Maybe I should save him; on the other hand…

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled as she stepped one foot into her room. We quickly rushed to see what he had done this time. As I drew near to the door way I could see him outstretched on her bed with her panties around him and the nail polish remover on the edge of the bed. I glanced over to Sango; her eyebrows twitched and her eyes could pierce your skin ultimately killing you. Miroku scrambled to his feet and picked up the nail polish.

"I didn't know where it was I had to do a thorough search!" Miroku gave his cheesy grin that had an underlying look of "don't kill me". Sango crossed her arms and gave a huff then went over to where Miroku was and punched him. Miroku fell off the bed and raised his hand holding the nail polish remover that Sango then swiped out of his grasp.

"Who let Miroku into my room?" Sango asked as she came out the door. Sango was not someone that I wanted to get hit by so naturally I pointed to Hojo. All Sango had to do was look at Hojo before he began to scramble in search of words that would prove him innocent. Losing interest in trying to listen to the words in-between Hojo's gulps she just rolled her eyes and punched him in the eye.

"You owe me!" Hojo said turning to me and covering his eye with his hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hojo." I replied before strolling away to the bathroom.

"Hurry up with that shit!" Kouga shouted as Sango came in with the bottle.

"If you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't need to do this! Now sit down and shut up!" Sango retaliated.

I got bored watching Kouga struggle with Sango to get his hands free and went to sit on the couch where Miroku and Hojo were. As we sat in silence and in a zombie like state Skunk came in with Kagome following him.

"Hey guys." Kagome smiled while Skunk headed straight for the fridge.

"Hey babe, I thought you weren't going to be able to come over until later?" I replied getting up to greet her.

"Is it a problem? I'm not interfering between you and you're mistress am I?"

"No she couldn't make it. Sadly enough she had to get checked for aids."

"Then get on that corner and make me some money bitch!" Kagome laughed. I never really paid much attention to how stupid our inside joking would sound to people who didn't know us.

"Anyway I managed to con my grandfather into cleaning up the house and cooking Sota dinner." She continued.

"You left Sota alone to eat your grandfather's poison?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Eh, they both know how to dial nine-one-one." She shrugged. It's great having a girlfriend who cares so much about other people.

Kagome and I then went over to the couch and sat down. Skunk soon followed hands full of beer and carrying a package of chips in his mouth. He gently put down the beers on the table and the ripped open the bag. He probably has the case of the munchies. I grabbed two of the beers from the table and handed one of them over to Kagome.

"I like how you just barge into my house and without saying a word go for my food and beer." Miroku sighed looking at Skunk.

"Hi. Better now?" Skunk replied opening his can. He then took a big gulp of liquid and after let out a gross ass burp.

"You call that a burp?" Miroku challenged.

"Man Miroku. Why are you getting on his case today?" Kagome inquired after taking a small sip at her beer.

"Because I don't think this little cow-poke knows what he is getting into." Miroku said with a southern drawl.

"Is that a challenge?" Skunk said focusing one eye on Miroku. Miroku replied by drinking all his beer and smashing it on the table. He then let out a burp that rumbled through his throat.

The two just peered at each other downing beer and letting out as big and gross of a burp as possible. Naturally I thought it was funnier than hell. Kagome and Hojo on the other hand looked at them with disgust. As the smell of the burps rose through the air Kagome's face turned pale and she fled the scene.

"I think that establishes me as winner." Skunk smiled letting out a last burp. Miroku had the look of defeat on his face and handed Skunk a dollar.

Kouga finally came out of the bathroom with Sango. His hands were finally free, but after the ordeal they looked rather red and definitely looked like they hurt like hell. Sango's went to throw her now empty bottle of remover away and Kagome wearily sat back down slowly unplugging her nose.

"We need to smoke a pre-celebratory bowl." Skunk said standing up and stretching.

"You know Skunk I think you have something there." I nodded and got out my piece that I had just gotten down the street. I decided to name it Richard after all the shape of my pipe was rather long (not quite a steam roller, but long none the less), red, and is ribbed. So it makes it looks like a dick.

"Is that supposed to look like someone's cock? Kouga stated with a disgusted look. I suppose he's trying to play off his stupidity of before by insulting my piece.

"You should know since you have one stuck up your ass all the time." Kouga is such a little bitch.

"Oh really Inuyasha you're going to play the gay jokes?"

"It's not a joke if it's true." I smirked. Kouga looked and tried desperately to get a comeback but all he could say was along the lines of "No I'm not" or "I know you are but what am I?"

We smoked the hell out of that bowl. Everyone was coughing and seeing things in tunnel vision. It was to the point where everyone was having epiphanies about life.

"You know…if freedom*cough* means getting what you want. Then like what happens if you don't want anything?" Skunk slurred.

"Are you saying you don't want anything?" Sango asked her eyes squinting and blood shot. It took Skunk a moment to reply. You could tell he was in deep thought because his eyes were shooting all over the place and his face was scrunched in concentration.

"You know what I want? More beer!" He smiled. I'm not like that am I? I want more than just drugs and alcohol…don't I?

Skunk's words just hit me…they rang in my ears and it was my being high that I gave such a shit as to actually think about what I wanted and what is the point of my life. But what is it? I thought about this for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes. Something just didn't feel right. I guess what I want the most is to keep playing music and to be with Kagome, but that's simple. Usually people want world peace, money, they have some sort of ultimate complex goal.

I was snapped out of my trance by Kagome handing me my acoustic guitar. It was good timing too because if I had thought just a moment longer I would have gone into what is the reason for existence and get into the universe paradox. That thinking just leaves your head spinning.

"Come on already play something!" Kagome smiled. I thought for a second and began to play the regular tune of the Bullet by Devil Makes Three. Soon everyone was joining in. Sango left the room for a second but came back with a beautiful acoustic that I didn't even know she had or that she could play. She and Kagome chimed in and it was fucking amazing. I remember the conversation I had with Kagome when I first started hanging out with her. She had wanted to be in a band. I wonder why she and Sango never tried for one.

After a while it was time to get down to work. We only had a few more hours to go until the show and there was a lot to do. Kagome and Sango went to hand out the last of our flyers and we had to set up shop. I started to get anxious as soon as the first band showed up for their sound check. It was a weird high that felt like PCP because of the adrenaline rush I was feeling.

As the rest of the bands showed up along with the girls we took our places. Sango went and sat at the entrance to begin letting people in while Kagome went over and helped the bands set up their merch tables.

The place was packing in people. I was on left stage and all I saw was a crowd of people rushing to the front. It was insane I could barely see the bar in the back of the room with all the people in the way.

Seeing this place flourishing this way reminded me of the first show that I went to here and the first glimpse of Kagome that I saw. But today show is going to blow that one away. It has to.

The first band that played was a group of kids obviously playing their first show. They looked like they were twelve and it seemed like their idea of punk was Blink 182 bullshit. That was until they started to play. These guys could play the shit out of their instruments and they did a Subhumans cover that made you think that the Subhumans were somewhere on stage and not these prepubescent kids.

As the night wore on the show got rowdier. More and more people were showing up. Skunk, Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, and I started taking pre-celebratory shots at the bar. The girls were out in the middle of the crowd shoving people around to start pits. In retrospect maybe the pre-celebrating might have been an idea, but hell when I was young I drank too much and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel so god damn young that night.

Everything was running so chaotically and smoothly all at the same time. My mind was blown away. I kept looking at the time for when it was our turn to be up on stage, but time seemed to move so slow; yet the crowd and bands felt like they were speeding up.

Finally, the night had reached its ending point. I was thinking that most of the crowd would have grown tired and left by the time we got on stage, but I was facing a packed house. We began to prep for the first song and I felt my veins rushing with blood, the sweat bead up on my forehead. I opened my mouth to let out the first words and then my mind went blank.

No way. This cannot be happening; I didn't just forget the lyrics.

A/N: There you guys go! I hope you liked it…it took me forever! Fuck, but now that I have a drudging routine to return to they should be uploaded faster and probably better pieced together XD. Thanks for helping my ego… (That was a joke. in case you can't read sarcasm.)

Till next time! Remember R&R any feedback is good feedback unless you're a prick about it then you can go fist yourself…can you tell I've had too much caffeine?

Well I'm afraid that the circles we've been drinking ourselves in  
aren't big enough for the vowels that we try to fit inside of them  
When I was young I drank too much and I'd be lying if I said  
I didn't feel so god damn young tonight  
Maybe too young  
to ask what's on my mind  
like if freedom means doing what you want well  
don't we gotta want something?  
And wont you tell me that  
we want something more than just more beer  
than just more beer!  
And on the night that I play my last show  
I'll be screaming so hard that my heart explodes!  
And I'll be singing  
Yea I'll be singing we are free  
Yea we are free!  
Oh but wont you promise me  
that we wont ever forget what that means  
I know it's hard to give a shit sometimes  
but promise me we'll always try!  
Cause I don't wanna hate you  
And I don't wanna hate me  
And I don't wanna have to hate everything anymore


End file.
